Juliet's Moon
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Juliet Taylor is the daughter of famous horse breeder/show jumper, Charles Taylor. Her father is friends with Sam's Aunt Sue what happens when Sue invites the Forsters and Elys to a horse show where Juliet is showing? Bigger summary inside! Please R&R!
1. New Moon and Juliet

Juliet's Moon

Chapter 1 'New Moon and Juliet'

A/N:Let me explain a bit. I thought of this when I was thinking about my story Ripped Pictures and Taylor Swift's song 'Love Story'. I love the name Juliet and I wanted to use it so I came up with this story! My main Characters name is Juliet Taylor, She's 15 years old, She rides English(she likes jumping), she's the daughter of a famous horse breeder Charles Taylor. Her mother left her and her father when she was young. Her father and her live in San Francisco, California. How does this come into Phantom Stallion? Well Charles is friends with Sam's aunt Sue! Read and find out what happens when everyone meets!

It's Wednesday September 1st, 2009. Around 4:30pm.

Juliet Pov

I focused on the jump ahead. It was just a small oxer but if Moon knew that my attention wasn't entirely focused on him and the jump he would buck.

_1, 2, 3_. I counted on and pushed my arms and body forward with Moon as he flew over the little jump. He landed with a soft thud and I smiled. We had been having great jumping days this past week. Moon hasn't bucked once!

I mentally 'knocked on wood' as they say. A big show for me and Moon was coming up soon and we could _not_ mess up!

I brought Moon to a trot and trotted to the middle of the outside arena. "Good Job Juliet!" Said my instructor Tristan. Tristan was 30 years old, had been working for my dad for 10 years and had gotten his instructor license 7 years ago. He had been teaching me ever since. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He also had a fit body and a lot of girls at our barn thought he was cute. He was more like a brother to me.

"Moon has been great this week. I'm hoping that's a good sign for the San Francisco Finals!" I said to Tristan dismounting.

"I think you'll do just fine. As long as your focused on Moon and the jumps ahead. Just work a bit on your jumping position your hands are a little low." Tristan suggested.

I nodded. "I'll try to work on that before Saturday." I told him.

"Alright. Well I'll see you here at 3:30 tomorrow. I've got to get going, Molly has an appointment. We get to find out the gender of the baby today!" Tristan smiled. His wife Molly and him were expecting their first baby.

"Well text me when you find out!" I said smiling at him. He shook his head.

"No need. I'll be over tonight. Your dad's invited us over for dinner. I'll tell you then. It's only a few hours away." Tristan said.

I started to lead Moon away. "Good luck! I hope you're having a girl!" I shouted back to him.

I heard him groan. "Don't say that! I want a boy! Molly wants a girl!" Tristan said walking towards his truck.

I laughed and walked into the barn. "Good Afternoon Juliet!" Called out our stable manager, Matt from his office.

I walked over to his office door. "Afternoon Matt." I said. "How are you?" I asked.

"Good. Good. Your father ran into town to meet Sue." Matt said.

"Okay. Well I'm going to put Moon away, is there anything you need help with Matt?" I asked.

"Yeah. Could you exercise Tiger for me? Jamie said she won't be able to make it—she has to work late again." Matt said, talking about one of our boarders. Jamie was a 40-year-old lawyer who had a 14-year-old paint horse that she boarded here. I would usually ride Tiger for her if she was working on a case.

"Sure! I'll just put Moon in his stall and grab Tiger. What does she want done today?" I asked.

"She just wants to work him with his walk, trot, canter a bit. Just to keep him in shape." Matt said.

"Okay. See you later Matt." I led Moon three stalls down and he followed me into his stall. I shut the door and untacked him. I gave him a kiss and left the stall I hung up the tack right outside the stall on the racks.

"Hey Jess!" I called out to one of the stable's helpers. Jess was our 19-year-old helper, he had worked here since he was 14 years old. And after he graduated high school he continued to work here while going to the San Francisco College. He was like my older best friend.

Jess looked up and smiled. "What do you need now you slave driver?" He asked with mock anger.

"Hey! I'm no slave driver! But can you feed Moon for me while I ride Tiger?" I asked smiling back at him.

"Sure! No Problem! I'll do that after I finish putting Pixie and Dust in the field!" Jess replied.

"Thank you!!" I yelled to him as I opened Tiger's stall door. I grabbed a few brushes on my way into the stall. "Hey Tiger boy. Jamie can't make it so I'm gonna ride you today."

I gave Tiger a gentle pat on the neck and then started to groom him. 10 minutes later I had him tacked up and was leading him to the arena.

I put my foot in the stirrup and swung up on Tiger. "Okay boy let's just walk for a couple of minutes." He started walking. I wanted to make sure he was a bit warmed up before I trotted or cantered him.

A few minutes later I asked him to trot and he eagerly did. I waited a few minutes before asking for a canter.

He had a smooth-rocking-horse-canter as people called it. I smiled as we cantered past the jumps, I wish we were jumping them but Jamie only wanted him to w/t/c.(A/N;if you don't know—w/t/c is walk, trot and canter..lol)

I exercised him for an hour before stopping and walking towards the barn. I stopped Tiger and dismounted him before leading him towards his stall. I took off his tack in the barn aisle, he wasn't sweating at all. It was the beginning of September so it was starting to cool down a bit.

I led him into his stall and checked his hay and water. Then I closed the stall door and walked towards Matt's office. I knocked on the open door before walking in.

"I just got done exercising Tiger and he did good. I just thought I'd tell you." As I said this I heard a truck pulling in.

"Thanks Juliet. That's all I had for you to do, I have to get back to this paperwork." Matt said.

"Okay. Bye Matt." I said leaving the office.

I walked out the barn door to see who was coming and it was my dad. "Dad!" I shouted at him as he got out of his truck. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Hey Juliet!" My dad said as he swung me around. "How was your day sweetheart?" My dad asked as he put his arm around my shoulder and led me towards the house.

"It was good, Dad. Tristan gave me a lesson on Moon and Moon didn't buck or refuse the jump! And then I exercised Tiger for Jamie, 'cause she won't be able to make it until later tonight and I just saw you coming." I told my dad.

"That's good Juliet! I can't wait to watch you and Moon in the San Francisco finals! I'm sure you'll do great." My dad said opening the front door. "Tristan and Molly are coming over today after Molly's ultrasound if Tristan didn't tell you."

I followed him into the kitchen. "Tristan told me. I told him I hoped he was having a girl." I said laughing.

"Oh Juliet! We want a boy, not a girl." My dad winked at me. I just rolled my eyes. "What should we have for dinner tonight?"

"Um.....How about some fried chicken? Tristan said Molly was craving that today, so we could fix it for her!"I suggested.

"That's a good idea Jules." My dad affectionately used his nickname for me. "Don't you have homework?"

"Yeah. I'm finished, but I think I'm going to go in my room for awhile." I said walking up the stairs and down the hallway to the last bedroom, that was mine.

My room was a pretty turquoise color. It held pictures of horses I took, posters, I had a computer, a stereo and a pretty big TV. My bedsheets had 'Carolina Panthers'(my favorite football team) on it and was turquoise and black and had a panther on them. I went over to my stereo and put my CD and played the song 'Good Girls Go Bad' By Cobra Starship.

I stood up on my bed and started dancing and singing along.

"I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go! Good girls go bad, good girls go bad!" I was singing. "I know your type—your type—You're daddy's little girl, Just take one bite—one bite—Let me shake up your world! 'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong, I'm gonna make you lose control."

The next song came on and it was 'Here in your arms' By Hello Goodbye. I smiled and fell back on my bed and went over to my computer desk. I quickly turned it on, and then it went to the login screen. I typed my password and it went to my account. (a/n; I don't know how to describe a computer turning on. And all that...lol)

I decided maybe I would get on AIM and see who's on. I signed in: Cali_Eventer

I saw a couple of friends I met at horse shows were on, and my long distance computer pen pal, NevadaCowboy, was on.

I smiled. Me and Nevada_Cowboy have been computer pen pals for a year. He obviously lived in Nevada, he said a small town called Darton. He had his own Quarter horse, named Chocolate Chip, he had 5 other brothers, he was in his junior year of high school,he was 16 at the end of September he would be 17 and he was part Shoshone. He was pretty awesome. (a/n; who does this sound like? : p)

NevadaCowboy: Hey!

Cali_Eventer: Hey! What are you doing?

NevadaCowboy: Nothing, just got in off the range. Rounding up cattle for sale. How about you?

Cali_Eventer: Just got done riding. I rode Moon over a course for the competition and exercised one of the boarders horses.

NevadaCowboy: That's cool. Nervous about the finals?

Cali_Eventer: Kind of. I'm afraid that Moon will buck and go crazy. I will have to keep my attention completely on him!

NevadaCowboy: Yeah. I wish you all the good luck. : )

Cali_Eventer: Thanks! How's Chip these days?

NevadaCowboy: He's good. Threw a couple of bucks today, but I got him under control.

Cali_Eventer: Now Chip wants to be a bronc! Now Moon can be the sensible horse. ; p

NevadaCowboy: Yeah right! That crazy Thoroughbred could never be more sensible than my Chip! Quarter horses rule!

Cali_Eventer: Hey! Just because Moon is a Thoroughbred doesn't mean he is crazy! Moon is very calm for a TB! Quarter Horses are stubborn and don't listen!

NevadaCowboy: Chip listens! All the time! He is _not _stubborn!

Cali_Eventer: Okay, you tell yourself what you want to...... : )

NevadaCowboy: Lol, so how is school going?

Cali_Eventer: It's pretty good. But if it wasn't for Photography and music it'd be horrible!Lol. My math teacher hates me!

NevadaCowboy: I'm sorry. How's gym going for you?

Cali_Eventer: Okay, except this new boy in class seems to want to knock me down a lot, you should see the bruises! How's school for you going?

NevadaCowboy: Good. I'm going to try out for the football team, if I have the time and I really like my wood shop class. Gym's okay, math sucks, English is okay, art is awesome and the FRA is alright. (FRA=Future Ranchers Of America...haha)

Cali_Eventer: Awesome, I think it's so cool you're an artist! I bet you're great at it.

NevadaCowboy: I drew a picture of Moon for you.

Cali_Eventer: Really?

NevadaCowboy: Yeah from the picture you sent me of him, I could send it to you.

Cali_Eventer: Please do!

NevadaCowboy: Okay, I'm sending it now.

I heard my mail 'click'. I opened the e-mail and downloaded the file, then it popped up on my computer and I gasped. It was so beautiful, it was Moon jumping over a jump, from different angles.

Cali_Eventer: I love it! You _are_ great at Art! I'm so printing it off and putting it on my wall with my photos!

NevadaCowboy: Really? You think it's good?

Cali_Eventer: Yeah! It's awesome, Cowboy.

NevadaCowboy: Thanks Cali. Crap, it's dinner time for me, Mom's yelling for me. I'll be on later, will you?

Cali_Eventer: Yeah. I think my dad's calling me too, I'll be on after dinner and feeding the horses-in 1hr and 30mins. Lol!

NevadaCowboy: Okay, talk to you then, Cali.

Cali_Eventer: Alright, talk to you later Cowboy.

I signed off my AIM and put my computer into 'hibernate'. I ran out of my room and into the kitchen. It smelled so good. "Mm. Smells great Dad, what did you need?" I said.

"I think Tristan and Molly are here. Can you go answer the door?" As he said this, we heard a knock at the door. He smiled at me.(It's like 7:30pm now)

I jogged to the door and when I got there I pulled the door open. Standing there was Tristan with Molly, who was 4 months pregnant and starting to show a bit. Molly was very pretty, she had long, dark brown hair, brown eyes, she was pretty short, like 5'2, and she was usually very skinny. Molly was a jockey for Tristan's fathers stables, Tristan was never much for horse racing, he liked eventing/jumping more, but Molly loved racing.

Molly had a competitive side, but she was very nice to me, and most people. She was usually happy and optimistic and she liked to ride a lot!

"Hi Molly!" I said quickly pulling her into a hug.

"How are you Juliet?" Molly asked excitedly. I saw she held a little piece of paper, that I knew had the ultrasound picture which told the sex of the baby.

"I'm okay...Come in you two!" I said leading them into the house and then to the smaller dining room. It had a small, rectangle, light oak table for 6. The room right beside it was the big dining room, it had a long, dark, polished wood table that could seat at least 20, for special occasions.

Molly and Tristan took a seat on the left side of the table and I took my regular seat on the right across from Tristan. Tristan and I were up by the top end seat, Molly by the lower bottom end seat. My dad came in carrying a big plate of fried chicken, legs, thighs, breasts, and tenders. "Mmm. Charles that smells so good, I've been craving fried chicken all day!" Molly said. I grinned.

"Well you can thank Juliet and Tristan for that. Tristan told Juliet earlier that you were craving it and Juliet suggested we have it for dinner." My father smiled and winked at her.

"Oh thank you Juliet!" Molly gasped.

"No problem." I said.

"Don't I get a thanks? I told her you were craving it!" Tristan protested. Molly leaned over towards his ear and I swear I heard 'you'll get yours later.' which would be why Tristan was smiling so much.

I rolled my eyes. Wow. I thought. "Juliet can you get the mashed potatoes and biscuits?"My dad asked.

"Sure." I replied getting up.

"I'll help you." Tristan said.

I grabbed the mashed potatoes and Tristan grabbed the biscuits and butter and a knife. We walked back into the dining room and sat down, while setting the food down.

"Alright everyone. Go ahead and eat." My dad said. I grabbed a biscuit and Tristan gave me some mashed potatoes. Then I reached and grabbed some chicken strips.

"So Molly are you going to tell us what the baby is?" I asked very curious and excited for them. They both grinned.

"Well we're having a girl....and a boy." Molly announced. My eyes widened.

"You're having twins?" I half-squealed. Twins! A girl _and _a boy!

"Yes the doctor said something was wrong and I was getting a little too big too soon, so while he was doing the ultrasound we realized we heard two little heart beats! Tristan almost fainted." Molly giggled. Tristan laughed with her.

"Well it's one thing that we're having a baby—but now we're having 2! Which by the way I am very happy. You get your girl, I get my boy." Tristan smiled.

"Congratulations you guys!" I said getting up and hugging them both quickly.

"I too have to congratulate you two!" My father said shaking Tristan's hand and giving Molly a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

My dad and I sat both back down. Molly and Tristan looked at each other and they had a silent conversation. Then Tristan looked at my father and I. "Charles...We wanted to know if we have your permission to make Juliet the god mother of our children." Tristan said hesitantly. I dropped the spoon of mashed potatoes I was holding.

But my dad was beaming. "As long as Juliet says yes, I have no problem with it."

"I have no problem with it! I'd love to be the babies godmother!" I said smiling.

"Good. Then it's all settled, my brother Christan is going to be the godfather..."Tristan said looking at my dad and he looked like he was about to say 'sorry' to my dad but my father held his hand up.

"No need to explain, I wasn't expecting to be the godfather, but if you would of made me that I would have been honored. But I understand, I'm sure your brother will be great, he's a very responsible boy." My father said to Tristan.

"Thanks." Tristan gave him a smile. "My brother was really happy and excited that we named him the godfather."

….....................................................................................................................................................................

1 hour later(8:30pm)

Now that dinner and dessert were over my father and I were heading towards the stables to help with feeding. My father walked towards the stallion barn while I headed towards the 'in-training' barn. My horse, New Moon, aka Moon was stabled in here since he was in training. Even though he was a stallion, he didn't act like one much around me or anyone, he was a big sweetheart. The only time he ever got horrible with anyone is when another stallion 'challenged him'.

I walked into the barn and I saw Jess and Matt in the feed room. "Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey Juliet." Jess replied. Matt smiled at me.

"I was thinking maybe I should increase Moon's grain up a bit, to maybe a full scoop?" I said to Matt, looking at the feeding chart.

"You could, he's getting worked more so he probably wants more, slowly give him more so he won't colic." Matt suggested.

"Okay, I'll give him a bit more tonight and then some more tomorrow and so on right?" I asked.

"Exactly." Matt said. I looked again at the feeding chart and saw Tiger was getting a full scoop of grain.

"Maybe you should talk to Julie about maybe reducing Tiger's grain to maybe 3 quarters of a scoop or maybe even a half of a scoop if he won't be getting exercised as much, so he won't gain lots of weight." I suggested. When I turned around Jess had a smirk on his face, and Matt was smiling. "What?"

"You are going to make a great stable owner when you get older." Matt said.

"Thank you. Now Jess what's your problem?" I said.

"You sound just like your father." Jess said and I beamed. Literally.

"That is _awesome_! That you think I'm like my dad." I said to Jess.

Jess just smiled at me.

….........................................................................................................................................

30 minutes later(9pm)

I was in Moon's stall. I sat down on some clean bedding as Moon ate hay. I was so nervous about this Saturday, Moon has been great but who's to stay he won't be up to his usual antics at the show? If I didn't win this show, my father would be disappointed, I would make it to nationals, and then championships. Then I would never get to be on the USA riding team for the Olympics.

I sighed. I wish I could just ride western. That's right me, a English jumper wanted to be a Western rider. I wanted to have the rodeo life, I love watched cowgirls barrel race and rope. In that big western saddle, cantering with Moon on the range that NevadaCowboy so many times described.

Oh crap! I forgot that I was supposed to get on the computer after dinner and feeding! As I got up my phone started ringing. It was a text from NevadaCowboy, I had given him my number and I had his. During school and in the car we would text.

From: NevadaCowboy

To:Cali_Eventer

Hey did you forget about me? : (

I laughed out loud. Patting Moon and giving him a kiss I left the stall, headed towards the house. It was pretty dark out, but I could see all the stable lights shining and I ran towards the house. The dark really freaked me out. I've always been afraid of the dark, even if that's childish.

I opened the door and walked in. I heard the TV in the living room on and I walked in there first, my dad was watching a football game. "Go 49ers?" I said looking at the TV.

My dad smiled. "It's Seattle at New York Giants." My dad said.

"Oh." I said uninterested. I liked the Carolina Panthers, they were my favorite team. "Well I'm going to my room. Night dad." I got up and kissed his cheek. My father gave me a hug.

"Night Jules." He said.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. As soon as I got there I went to my computer and turned it back on, it started quickly and I went to my AIM.

I heard someone IM and I smiled. It was NevadaCowboy.

NevadaCowboy: So you didn't forget about me. : )

Cali_Eventer: -laughs- I could never forget you.

NevadaCowboy: You're laughing at me? Thanks.

Cali_Eventer: Kind of. But in a good way. I'm glad you care if I get online or not!

NevadaCowboy: I'll always care.

Cali_Eventer: Aw. : )

NevadaCowboy: My brothers would laugh if they would read our conversation.

Cali_Eventer: Why? It's not that bad is it?

NevadaCowboy: They would think so. And as the second youngest they love to tease me.

Cali_Eventer: Huh. I'm the only child so I don't know how that feels. But I bet it sucks.

NevadaCowboy: Yeah. I'm supposed to be this tough, cowboy type who doesn't feel anything. They also think I shouldn't show any affection to Chip either, but I love that horse.

Cali_Eventer: Guys. Lol

NevadaCowboy: I wanted to tell you something Cali.....

Cali_Eventer: What is it Cowboy?

NevadaCowboy: I'm coming to San Francisco this Friday!

I held back a excited, but nervous scream.

Cali_Eventer: !!!!!!!!! Awesome!!!

NevadaCowboy: I know! Do you think we could meet in person???

I bit my lip..I really wanted to but I'm nervous...I could meet him in a public place...the show grounds!

Cali_Eventer: Sure. We could meet at the show grounds. It's called San Sun Show grounds.

NevadaCowboy: That's cool. Jake's friend and her family is going and they invited us all to go with them. The friend's aunt lives in SF. And she knows someone who's going to be in the show.

Cali_Eventer: That's cool! So then you'll be there already! Are you going to dance later on that night too?

NevadaCowboy: Sam, (Jake's friend) said something about a dance, I wasn't planning on it but if you are then I will.

Cali_Eventer: We could meet there, it's about an hour and a half after the show.

NevadaCowboy: That would be great. I'm excited to meet you.

I smiled. I was excited to meet him too, could you have feelings for someone you've never met?

Cali_Eventer: Me too!

NevadaCowboy: Is it a formal dance or is jeans and a t-shirt allowed? Lol. ; p

Cali_Eventer: Men/boys can wear jeans/formal pants and a shirt. Girls-skirts or dresses.

NevadaCowboy: Good. I won't exactly have to dress up.

Cali_Eventer: Haha you Cowboys, worried about dressing up.

NevadaCowboy: Holy crap—it's like 11! My mom is so yelling at me right now for not being asleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow! Night Cali!

Cali_Eventer: Night Cowboy!

I signed off my AIM. Then grabbing my Pj's I made my way to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and then brushed my hair out and braided it, and splashed my face with water. I changed into my pj's, which was a pair of shorts with a panther on it and it as turquoise and black color, with a tank top.

I quickly climbed into my bed and turned the light off and went to sleep, dreaming of my horse, Moon.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N; Hi everyone. Yet another PS story. Ideas just keep popping up! This time I'm doing an English rider though. Well I thought I would post this and see what everyone thinks! Do you like it? Do you want a 2nd chapter? Who's NevadaCowboy?(Lol—you gotta know this!)

Please Review and tell me what you think! I'll post the 2nd chapter if you like it. : )

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	2. Meetings

Juliet's Moon

Chapter 2 'Meetings'

A/n: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

It's Friday September 2nd , 2009. (I couldn't wait to have everyone come to SF!) It's about 6:30am.

Quinn Pov(yay!)

It was Friday and I was nervous. First of all, I had to leave Chip behind because we couldn't take our horses, although Mom and Dad were going to be taking care of them, because they were staying home to have some time alone. I don't really want to think about what will happen. Second because I was going to meet Cali, well Cali_Eventer, she never told me her real name and I didn't expect her to.

I had told Jake and Sam about her. They were the only ones that would understand. Sam had smiled and thought it was cute.

I was getting Jake's and my bag for the weekend in SF. Wyatt Forster was coming to pick us all up in 10 minutes and Jake was out at the barn 'making sure Witch is okay'. I had rolled my eyes at that one, why couldn't he just say he was going to say goodbye to her?

I grabbed our bags and left the room I shared with 2 of my brothers. I walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the living room.

Mom and Dad, with all my brothers were standing on the front porch. I walked out the front door and my mom turned to me.

"Be good Quinn." Mom said hugging me.

"I always am mom." I said flashing her a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you all on Sunday night." Dad said as I saw Wyatt pulling up to the house in his black Ford F250.

"Bye Mom, Dad." We all said as we walked towards the truck Brynna, Grace, Sam were riding in Grace's Buick. Jake and Nate got up front with Wyatt, while Bryan, Adam and I got in the back. I pulled my gray cowboy hat down over my eyes and settled in for the long ride to San Francisco.

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

Juliet Pov(It's like 2:50pm)

I walked out of my school waving to a couple of people I talked to today. I walked towards where the cars were parked to try to find my dad but I ran into Christan Devlin, Tristan's brother. "Need a ride home Juliet?" Christan asked smiling as his black hair blew around with the wind.

"Um. My dad was supposed to be here..."I said looking around.

"Well Tristan called me, your dad asked if I would give you a ride." Christan said.

"Oh okay. Thanks Christan." I said as he opened the passenger door of his blue Jeep Cherokee for me.

Christan went around and got in the drivers seat. "Won't be long before you're driving will it?" Christan asked.

"On October 31st I can go for my license." I told him. My birthday was so weird—on Halloween!

"I can't believe your birthday is on Halloween. That's so awesome." Christan said and I shook my head laughing.

"It's okay..." I said as Christan pulled out of the school parking lot. Christan was a senior so I didn't get to see him that much.

"How's baseball?" I asked. I knew Christan played baseball, for our school, and he hoped to get into USC on a baseball scholarship.

"It's good, I'm so ready for our first game! It won't be at least for another week but I'm ready to play now. It's so hard waiting!" Christan said.

"I understand! It's the same way with jumping." I said.

"Yeah. My dad says you're going to the finals tomorrow...you nervous?" Christan asked stopping at a red light.

"Yeah. Terribly nervous. I'm scared that Moon will go crazy and I'll fall and lose." I told him honestly. Moon had been perfect in yesterday's lessons too, but I had a bad feeling in my stomach about something but I couldn't say what.

"I'm sure you'll do fine..."Christan said reassuringly. "Hey Juliet...There's a dance after the show and I was wondering..."Christan trailed off uncertainly.

"Christan...I would love to go with you...but I'm not sure if the night after the show would be good. Maybe another time." I suggested. Christan looked let down a bit and I inwardly groaned—now it's going to be awkward.

…..............................................................................................................................................................................

15 minutes later.(3:10pm)

Christan dropped me off at my house and left. I was so right about the awkward thing! Christan wouldn't talk and didn't respond to my attempts at a conversation.

I sighed as I walked towards the house. I had to change out of my school clothes and get into my riding clothes. I unlocked the door, noticing my father wasn't home, going up the stairs and into my room.

I threw my book bag on my bed, grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and headed towards the bathroom. I changed, put my hair up in a low ponytail and threw my school clothes in the hamper.

As I was leaving the bathroom my phone went off. It was a text message.

To: Cali_Eventer

From: NevadaCowboy

_Hey...We're in SF! Just thought I'd let you know. Right now we're heading to a farm(where the girl who Sue knows lives).....fun fun!_

I smiled.

To: NevadaCowboy

From: Cali_Eventer

_Hey! Be nice, who knows it might be fun for you! Text me later to tell me how it went! I gotta go do my lesson with Moon and Tristan!_

I flipped my phone shut and sat down on my bed as I put my riding boots on. I had 20 minutes to groom and warm up Moon.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs and basically flew out the door. I slowed down as I saw a truck I didn't recognize, it was a black, Ford F250(A/N;Omg! Who is it?; p) it was parked next to my dad's truck. I didn't see anyone so I just walked towards the training barn.

"Hey Jess..." I said as I walked in the barn and saw Jess mucking out Tiger's stall. "Who owns the truck?"

"I don't know, but they are with Sue and your dad over by the stallion barn." Jess replied, taking a break from mucking. My mouth dropped open in shock.

_Could it be NevadaCowboy? Really?! No it couldn't be.....Surely not. Just because Sue has a niece named Sam that lives in Darton too...doesn't mean....no! It's not him!_ I thought desperately.

"Oh...alright.." I said. "Well I better get Moon tacked up and ready."

"I groomed him before you came home so all you have to is tack him up." Jess told me.

"Thanks Jess! You've made everything a whole lot easier!" I said, grabbing Moon's blanket and saddle and entering the stall. I put the blanket on gently, then sat the saddle on him, I pulled the girth under his belly and tightened it up.

I reached over the stall door and grabbed his bridle, a simple snaffle bit. Moon opened his mouth when I pressed the bit on his lips and I hooked his throat latch. I lead him from the stall, grabbing my helmet and vest on the way, out the other end towards the arena, I could see the jumps were already set up like the final jumps would be, Jess must have done it for Tristan or maybe Matt had done it.

I opened the gate to the arena and then closed it once Moon and I were in there. I put down the stirrups and mounted. I made sure my helmet was hooked and tight enough and put on my jumping vest that Tristan made sure I wore at all times while I was jumping.

I asked Moon for a walk and he responded energetically. A few minutes later I asked him for a trot, again he responded energetically.

I kept doing this until I heard Tristan's voice. "Very good Juliet!" Tristan complimented me.

I trotted Moon towards the left side of the arena where Tristan stood by the gate. "You think?" I asked.

"Yes! You too are doing excellent together! I can't wait to watch you tomorrow!" Tristan said.

"Thanks Tristan." I replied. I heard my father's and Sue's voices and I looked up. Sue, my father, and a lot of people were walking our way.

"Why don't you dismount for a minute Juliet?" Tristan suggested and I did. I would get nervous, and then Moon would too, and it would ruin our whole lesson.

I held Moon by his reins and played with his mane as my father and Sue got closer. "Juliet, I have some people I would like to introduce you too!" My father said.

"Hi Sue!" I greeted the blonde hair woman(a/n;her hair was blonde right?), who was smiling.

"Hello Juliet, your father tells me you're riding is going good!" Sue said giving me, well trying to give me a one armed hug over the fence of the arena. "Now I want to introduce you to my niece and brother in law. This in my niece Samantha Forster, you may remember her, she was here with me a few years back." Sue said pointing to an auburn haired girl who smiled at me and held out her hand. I gently took her hand and shook it.

"This is my brother-in-law Wyatt Forster, Sam's dad. And this is his wife Brynna, and his mother Grace." Sue pointed them out too, I also shook their hands. "And now on to the Ely boys..." Sue laughed briefly.

"This is Nate-he's the oldest-, then Adam, Bryan, Quinn and Jake." Sue said. I froze when she said 'Jake', I mean come on-her niece Sam was here. A boy named Jake was here too...and he was the youngest. All of the Ely boys looked like they had a Native American heritage in them. I politely shook their hands too.

"I'm Juliet Taylor, as you may know." I said, half shyly.

"I'm Tristan Devlin, Juliet's instructor." Tristan said shaking everyone's hands.

"Juliet..." Sam started. "You were about to ride..please don't let us stop you." Sam smiled.

"Yes Juliet, you could practice while they are here." My father said. I nodded and turned towards Moon, but curiosity got the better of me. I turned to Quinn, the second youngest.

"Do you have a horse named Chocolate Chip?" I blurted out. Quinn's mouth dropped open and he looked me up and down in shock.

"Yes.....why do you ask?" Quinn replied, confused. Oh my! It was _him_! It was NevadaCowboy!

"Um...I'll explain later." I said hurriedly getting up on Moon. "What would you like me to do Tristan?"

"Well the jumps are numbered, so just trot around them once and look at them, see what distance you will need to jump them and then jump." Tristan instructed. "Remember to put your hands up a bit more too."

I nodded and asked Moon to trot, he did. As I went around the jumps I calculated the distance I would probably need to clear the jump.

One thought was on my mind the whole time....Quinn was my computer pen pal, NevadaCowboy.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................

Quinn Pov

After leaving Sue's apartment we went to farm called Ocean Sun Stables. It looked like it was a jumping barn, along with maybe a breeding operation. We saw Sue and Charles, the owner of the stable who was the father of the girl we were coming to see.

"Welcome to my stable." Charles greeted all of us.

"How long have you had your stables?" Sam asked curiously, but politely.

"About 23 years. I bought it when I was 21 and out of college. That was about 7 years before I had Juliet." Charles said. Juliet? Such a beautiful name, but I bet it was a hard one to have.

Charles then showed us the stallion barn, because Sam and Brynna had asked him about his stables riding and breeding.

Then Sue spoke up. "Charles, maybe we should go watch Juliet ride Moon in the arena." Moon? Juliet had a horse named Moon? Wow this was turning out to be weird! Could it be Cali_Eventer? I was starting to think so...No Quinn, you're just being paranoid!

We left the stallion barn and headed towards the arena. It looked to have a course of jumps and it looked like there was a blonde girl on a grey horse and a brown haired man standing outside the arena. Now I was starting to get worried....Cali_Eventer had blonde hair, and a grey horse named New Moon!

As we came up to the arena, I saw the girl's face and she was beautiful. She had semi-wavy blonde hair, light green eyes, she was probably about 5'3. She was pretty pale for a California girl.

Sue introduced us all. When I shook her hand, I noticed it was very soft.

"Juliet..." Sam said. "You were about to ride, don't let us stop you." Sam smiled at her. I knew Sam would want to see her ride.

"Yes Juliet, you could practice while they are here." Charles suggested. Juliet nodded and turned towards her horse...but then she turned back, and she looked at me. She then said the words that confirmed my thoughts.

"Do you have a horse named Chocolate Chip?" Juliet seemed to blurt out.

"Yes.....Why do you ask?" I asked, confused...but it was all clicking in my head.

"Um....I'll explain later." Juliet said hurriedly getting on Moon. ""What would you like me to do Tristan?"

"Well the jumps are numbered, so just trot around them once and look at them, see what distance you will need to jump them and then jump." Tristan instructed. "Remember to put your hands up a bit more too."

Juliet nodded and asked Moon to trot and he did. I saw her looking and thinking about the jumps.

She was my computer pen pal, Cali_Eventer. And the most beautiful girl I had ever met in my life.

…......................................................................................................................................................................................

Juliet Pov

I cantered towards the first jump, completely focused on the fake brick wall ahead of me. _1, 2, 3, 4! _Moon gathered himself and flew over the jump. We landed safely on the other side and it was like that for all the other jumps, no bucking or anything! I smiled, maybe we would do good tomorrow!

"Very good Juliet!" Tristan shouted from where he was standing in the middle of the arena. I walked Moon towards the center. "Go ahead and dismount."

I did as Tristan said. "Maybe tomorrow will be good." I commented, leading Moon towards the gate.

"Juliet, sweetheart you are getting better every time I watch you!" Sue said, now giving me a big hug.

"Thanks Sue. Moon and I have been doing well lately." I said, giving Moon a gentle, loving pat on his neck.

"How about you put Moon away and meet us in the dining room up at the house, okay Juliet?" My dad suggested.

"Okay dad. I'll be up there in a few minutes." I said walking Moon towards the barn. I felt someone beside and glanced to my left. It was Quinn. "We need to talk."

"Yes we do." Quinn said quietly. I made sure Moon was okay and then put him back in his stall, untacked and closed the door. I turned towards Quinn.

"How about we go and talk by that field?" I suggested, pointing to a field by the arena.

"Sure." Quinn agreed. We walked towards it, when we got there we turned to each other.

"Are you NevadaCowboy?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Are you Cali_Eventer?"Quinn replied.

"Yes." I whispered, looking down, embarrassed.

"Well..we got to meet a bit earlier than expected." I looked up at Quinn and he was smiling. "I'm Quinn Ely, aka NevadaCowboy."

I smiled back. "I'm Juliet Taylor, aka Cali_Eventer." I said.

"I didn't expect you to be so beautiful." Quinn said his cheeks getting red.

"Thanks." I laughed. "I didn't expect you to be hot." As soon as I said this I slapped my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I said that out loud!

"Well thanks." Quinn winked at me and I laughed. "Well Miss Juliet can I escort you to the house?"

"You may." I said and then he linked his arm with mine. We started walking to the house.

"So you excited for tomorrow?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. But I think I'm more nervous." I replied, really thinking about how our arms were together and how close we were.

"You'll do fine. You'll even have your own cheering section now!" Quinn smiled, pushing me gently. "And I'll be your loudest fan."

"Thanks. It's nice to know you'll actually be there for once instead of supporting through texts and Iming." I said as we got to front door of my house.

"Maybe we should explain to everyone how we know each other." Quinn suggested.

"Maybe." I said nervously. What would my dad think?

"Come on, it'll be okay." Quinn said and I opened the door and led him to the dining room. Everyone looked up as we entered the room.

"Is Moon all settled in now?" My dad asked.

"Yeah Dad, he's all settled." I said sitting down beside Tristan and Quinn sat down beside me.

"If you kids want you can go..the adults and I are going to have a talk.." My dad said.

"Can we go for a ride?" I asked my dad. "By the way we _do_ have western horses." I added quickly.

"Sure...Brynna, Wyatt is that alright with you?" My dad asked Sam's parents.

"Of course." Brynna replied. "Where will you be riding at?"

"We have some land behind the barns and I would take them on a trail our horses know. It's not that far." I told Brynna. She nodded.

"Have fun." Brynna smiled. Jake, Adam, Bryan, Nate, Sam and Quinn got up.

As we walked out of the house Sam asked me a question. "You really have western horses?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah...my dad doesn't really want to, but a few of our boarders, who take lessons asked him if he could and he got 6 western pleasure horses, they also are very good on the trail." I said leading them into the broodmares barn where we kept the western horses.

"Your dad doesn't like western?" Jake asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed uncomfortable.

I sighed. "Yes—he's English all the way. I once, asked if I could try western out and my father yelled at me and said no. I wish he wasn't this way. But I do love English, with Moon." I told Jake.

"Okay." I said trying take away the little bit of awkwardness. "This is Dancer, Dusty, Sprite, Mouse, Bandit and Music." I said pointing out the horses.

…......................................................................................................................................................................................

1 hour later...

We all came back laughing from our trail ride. Sam had told me stories about her little mustang named Ace, Jake had described Witch his horse, Quinn had told me about Chip and all the other Ely brothers described their horses too. I told them about Moon.

While on the trail ride, Quinn and I told Sam and Jake that I was Cali_Eventer. Sam had smiled at us and said 'awesome.', Jake had laughed and said 'of the farms we go to...we go to hers.'.

Now as we all dismounted, Matt ran towards me. "Juliet! Juliet!" Matt shouted.

"Yes Matt?" I asked worried.

"It's Moon! He's rearing, kicking, biting at Jess and anybody else that gets near him! We don't know what's wrong with him! We've called the vet—but Come quick!" Matt said. Sam grabbed Bright Star's reins from me and pushed me towards the barn.

I ran the fastest I have ever ran in my life. When I got to the barn I saw my dad, Tristan, Jess, Brynna Forster, Wyatt Forster, Grace Forster and Sue.

Moon was going nuts! I heard him hitting his stall and his screams. I walked up to everyone. "What happened?" I asked worriedly, watching my horse.

"I went into grab his water bucket, he seemed like something was wrong, he was prancing I could see the whites of his eyes, and he was snorting. I went to grab the bucket and he went after me!" Jess told me. "Then he bit me, tried to kick me while I got out of the stall and he did the same thing to Tristan when he tried to go in!"

"Oh my gosh." I whispered looking at Moon who was bucking in his stall. I walked towards the door slowly, I opened it slowly and quietly and went in. Moon looked at me and started to half-rear. "Hey Moon boy, what's wrong my sweetheart? Every thing's going to be okay, I promise...It's alright boy."

Moon seemed to calm down a bit and he let me grab his halter, I got Jess to slowly hand me a lead rope. I gently rubbed his shoulders. I heard footsteps and then our vet, Dr. Meyer showed up at the door. "Hi Dr. Meyer." I said to the female vet.

"Hello Juliet. What seems to be wrong with Moon?" Dr. Meyer asked slowly entering the stall, Moon pinned back his ears.

"None of that now." I gently scolded him and his ears slightly came forward. I repeated what Jess said to Dr. Meyer.

"Hmm. Any changes in anything? Is he using any medication? Any different feed?" Dr. Meyer asked, listening to his breathing.

"No. Nothing, we've just been practicing for the show. I've been giving him a bit more feed but it's not different feed, it's 11% protein reliance." I told Dr. Meyer.

"Huh." Dr. Meyer was checking his eyes now. "That's interesting."

"What?" I asked curiously as Dr. Meyer grabbed a needle.

"Have you ever heard of Rodeo?" Dr. Meyer asked. I heard my father, and the other adults take in a deep breath. "There's a drug called Rodeo, that will make the calmest horses go crazy. They'll feel weird, go after anyone who comes near them, will hurt anyone even if you have the best relationship with your horse. I've seen lots of human and horse injuries because of this drug." Dr. Meyer stuck the shot in and drew some blood.

"A _drug_?" I asked in disbelief. "We didn't drug him!"

Dr. Meyer pulled the needle out and stuck it in her jacket pocket. "Juliet, dear, I know you didn't. You would never do that, and I know no one working here would either. You don't have that much staff and all of them you all know personally. But it could have been anyone."

"Do you think someone competing could of done it?" I asked, rubbing Moon's ears soothingly.

"It's possible. Has this horse been alone today? Has this barn been left unattended today?" Dr. Meyer asked pulling out another needle.

"Well today Sue and I, and our guests went inside so we wouldn't of been outside." My dad spoke up.

"Matt, Steven and I were turning out the stallions to the side paddocks so someone could of came up then, I mean Steven, Matt and I are the only ones who work in this barn." Jess spoke up shaking his head sadly.

"And the kids went on a trail ride an hour ago...so there was plenty of opportunity for someone to come in here and do it." My dad told Dr. Meyer.

"All the person had to do was have the horse sniff the drug off their hand and it was going to effect the horse." Dr. Meyer said, giving Moon a shot. She must of saw my questioning look. "This shot in basically to run out the drug in Moon's system. The drug only stays for 4 hours anyways, but that's long enough to hurt someone."

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

Dr. Meyer nodded. "Yes, he should be fine, and if he's not showing any symptoms tomorrow when I check on him, he should be fine to show." Dr. Meyer put the needle in her bag and closed it up. "I'll be by tomorrow morning to check on him but he should be fine to show. See you Juliet, Charles, Jess and Matt."

"Bye Dr. Meyer." We all replied. I stood there rubbing Moon.

"Jess...can you help Sam and them? I left them standing with Bright Star and the western horses." I said feeling guilty.

"Sure." Jess said. "You need to stay with him."

I sighed. Who would want to drug Moon? Would he be okay? Would we show tomorrow? So many questions and no answers. This was going to be a long night.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N; Hi everyone! Sorry it's been kind of long—I tried to get this up for you fast! Thanks for the reviews!!!!

I hoped you liked this chapter—well except for Moon getting drugged—and I hope you want more!

How did you think I did with Quinn and Juliet meeting? Tomorrow's the big show—but will Juliet and Moon get their chance to be there?

Maybe there's a little romance going on between the computer pen pals? Maybe just friendship....

Hope you like it! Please review! The more reviews, the faster I update—and longer—I update!!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	3. The Big Day

Juliet's Moon

Chapter 3 'The Big Day'

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and adding me/my story to your alerts and favorites! I was on a vacation this week down in South Carolina and the place I was staying at didn't have Internet(well only in the lobby part and I wasn't go there everyday! Lol). Sorry Maxy's Momma(used to be Harley-MaxRide-PhantomStallion) for telling you that and then this happening. But I did get Racing Hearts up for ya! Anyways...Today's the big day! The show! Is Moon Okay? Will him and Juliet show? Will they win? What will happen at the dance? Btw, Bright Star is Moon's full sister who does dressage...just thought I'd tell you that because I thought I explained it but I didn't....on to the story!

Saturday September 3rd , 2009. 9am.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head when the alarm clock went off. Then I kicked the covers off me fast, today was show day!

I nearly stepped on Sam, who with Jake, Quinn and Nate had stayed at my house last night because Sue's apartment wouldn't fit everyone! Sam and I had stayed up until at least 12:30am talking to each other about our lives.

"Sam.." I whispered gently. Sam opened her eyes and stretched. "You wanna come with me to the barn? It's 9am."

Sam sat up and yawned. "Yeah...Do you smell something good?" Sam asked sniffing. I sniffed the air and I knew what it was. Show day breakfast that my father _always_ fixed for me on my show days. I smiled.

"Yep. It's show day breakfast." I said laughing, and helping Sam up. "I think I'll just go in my pj's how about you?" I asked while I walked in the bathroom to put my bra on.

"I'll do the same." Sam said and we both walked out my bedroom door. I was wearing a long sleeved shirt and silk shorts and Sam had brought a pair of shorts and a t-shirt as her pj's.

We ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where I laughed at what I saw. It was Quinn, Jake and Nate helping my dad fix breakfast.

I grabbed my camera off the counter and took a picture. They all looked up at the flash. "What are you doing Juliet?" My father chuckled.

"Taking a picture of this great moment!" I laughed and Sam joined in. My father shook his head still chuckling. "Smells great, when is it going to be done?"

"Now!" My dad said taking the last waffle out and putting it on a plate. My dad was an excellent cook.

I grabbed the milk, the orange juice and 6 glasses into the smaller dining room. It sat six, we would have enough room.

"Milk or orange juice?" I asked everyone.

"Orange juice." Quinn and Jake said.

"Milk please." Nate said.

"I have my coffee Juliet." My father replied.

"Milk." Sam said. I poured everyone's drinks and got myself milk. I handed everyone their drinks and got 4 'thank yous'.

I sat down and silently grabbed a waffle and put butter and syrup on it. Then I started eating my waffle, I saw everyone else eating too.

"So you nervous Jules?" My dad asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"A bit...I'm worried about Moon's health." I said losing all my appetite. I pushed my plate away. "Um..I'm going to check on Moon—is that alright dad?" I asked. My father nodded, letting me go. I pushed my chair back and slipped on my flip flops, running out the door.

I ran down to the stables and saw Jess walking out of Moon's stall. "Is he okay?" I asked basically running into Jess.

"Moon's fine, I haven't had no problems with him this morning. Actually I think he's waiting for you." Jess said and I heard Moon neighing. I smiled.

"Thanks Jess!" I said, going to Moon's stall. Moon nuzzled me affectionately and I threw my arms around him, kissing his neck. "Oh Mooney boy, I'm so glad you're okay. I gotta braid you! We have a big show today!" I grabbed a lead rope and clipped it onto his halter and led him into the barn aisle, putting him in cross ties.

"Hi Juliet." I heard Dr. Meyer's voice and I turned towards it.

"Morning Dr. Meyer." I realized I was still in my pj's. "I came to check on Moon and pulled him out of his stall."

"That's good. I just wanted to check on Moon before I did the rest of my rounds and went to the show to be the vet there." Dr. Meyer said patting Moon and listening to his heartbeat. Then Dr. Meyer looked at his eyes and then looked towards me. "He looks fine and sounds fine, I'll be looking forward to seeing you at the show Juliet." Dr. Meyer smiled.

"Thanks Dr. Meyer!" I excitedly said, hugging my vet. She laughed.

"No problem Juliet, I'll see you later on." Dr. Meyer left.

I excitedly turned to Moon, combing out his hair and starting to braid......................................................

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

3 hours later...

Moon was ready to go, so was I. Jess loaded Moon for me because I was already dressed for the show and he said I shouldn't get dirty.

Sam, Nate, Quinn and Jake were going to ride with me and my father. Jess was going to drive Moon over with Matt and my father would take us in his truck.

I walked towards my dad's truck and I got in the middle of the front seat while Sam sat by the window. I leaned back taking deep breaths, my nervousness was coming on fast.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................

20 minutes later...

We arrived at the show grounds for warm ups. Sam let me out of the truck and I walked over to our trailer which held Moon, Moon was eager to get out so I quickly opened the door and led him out. Jess handled me his bridle and I put in on.

"Juliet!" I turned at my name and I saw Tristan, Molly and Christan walking towards me. "You ready?" Tristan asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Let's do a walk over the course okay?" Tristan suggested and I nodded following him. Tristan led me to a 14 jump course. The height was 3'6ft, pretty big for me. "Okay this first one, you'll probably want to approach slowly, maybe 3 or 4 strides before trying to jump or you'll knock a pole."

"Okay." I said nodding. Tristan walked me through the next 13 jumps, which between two of them their was a really tight angle, and then I ran back to where Moon was waiting by the warm up ring.

"Go ahead and just trot him around to warm him up, then stop by me." Tristan told me. Jess gave me a leg up onto Moon and Tristan opened the warm up ring gate for me.

I asked Moon to trot and he trotted quickly. I posted to his trot and looked at the warm up jumps as I trotted around on Moon. The jumps were set at 3'6, like the real ones. After one lap I rode over to Tristan and stopped.

"Alright ride over that jump right there with the blue and white stripes, then the combination, and then the green jump. Then the hunter-jumper class should be half over." Tristan said. I nodded trotting Moon away and then asking him for a canter.

We headed towards the first jump and after 2 strides and I asked him to jump. Moon flew over it beautifully and I smiled. Maybe this would be a good day, I had to say Moon was being wonderful this morning and early afternoon.

I cantered Moon towards the combination trying to figure out how many strides....3 strides, I decided on to the first one and then maybe 1 and a half to the second, and 1 to the third one.

Moon hesitated at the first one but I urged him on with my legs and he jumped over it, barely. I sighed and encouraged him on to the second jump of the combination. Moon didn't hesitate at all at this one, he jumped powerfully over it and took a quick stride and flew over the last jump of the combination.

I cantered him at a pretty tight angle to the green jump taking 4 strides before asking him to jump. Moon jumped over it with lots of room to spare. I smiled widely as I pulled him back into a trot and went over to the warm up gate.

Jumping those four jumps took 20 minutes. The hunter-jumper class was still going, it would take another forty minutes to be complete. There were 40 competitors.

"I'm going to walk Moon around the show grounds and talk to people okay?" I said to my father, half asking. My dad nodded.

"Okay Jules, be careful." My dad said and he walked away with Sue, Brynna and Wyatt Forster, Grace Forster and the rest of the Ely boys who had shown up while I was warming. Jake, Sam, Quinn and I think Nate stayed back with me. So did Tristan, Molly had left with Christan to go sit in the stands probably.

"Juliet, you'll do fine. You and Moon were excellent out there in the warm up ring and you'll do that great in the show, I know it. You two are a good team and you're ready. I'm going to find Molly, to make sure she's okay but I wanted you to know you're gonna do fine. And my parents and Molly's are up in the stands cheering for you. I'll come see you before you go in the ring." Tristan told me.

"Thanks Tristan." His compliment had made me beam.

"It's the truth." Tristan started to walk away. "Oh! And don't forget to grab your number!" Tristan called to me.

I waved to him, to let him know I heard him. "You guys wanna walk along with me and Moon?" I asked from up in my saddle.

"Sure." They all replied. I asked Moon for a slow walk and he started walking. I first went to the table where you got your numbers.

"Hi Juliet." Margret, one of the volunteers at the show grounds greeted me. "You here for your number?"

"Hi Margret, yes I'm here for my number, I have at least an hour until I start showing so I thought I would walk Moon around and grab my number." I greeted the volunteer.

"Here's your number, you're number 25 out of 30 competitors. Pretty good spot." Margret commented. I was happy about it too, I got to see 24 people ride the course before I had to and only 5 were after me.

"Thanks Margret. Do you know what barn I could put Moon in? Thinking it over, it may not be a good idea to walk around and wear him out." I said, grabbing my number.

"Barn D, is where you can put him away." Margret said.

"Is there security there?" I asked playing with Moon's mane.

"Yes, there's 2 guards down at each end, and if you don't want Moon disturbed you can shut his stall door." Margret said looking curious but she didn't ask and for that I was grateful.

"Thanks, I'd feel better with all the horses being watched. You know how some people get at big shows." I said, laughing. Pretending to laugh it off would help.

"Yeah, I've seen some horrible things." Margret agreed.

"Well I better get Moon over to the barn and get him settled." I started to turn Moon.

"Good luck Juliet! I'm cheering for you two." Margret smiled.

"Thanks Margret!" I waved. I rode Moon over to barn D and dismounted before walking up to one of the security guards to show him my I.D. "Hi, my name's Juliet Taylor, this is my horse New Moon. I was wondering if you could keep everyone except me away from his stall?" I asked.

The security guard nodded. "Can do Miss Taylor. Here's my card if you need to talk to me later, but I'll be here all night. I'll talk to the other men and tell them too. Is there anything I should know about the horse or any incidents lately?"

I looked up at the security guard. "Someone came into our barn last night and drugged my horse with a drug called Rodeo, no one was hurt, the vet okayed him him for the show but I just don't want anyone near him for that to happen again." I told him.

He looked surprised but nodded. "I know that drug, seen the effect on horses and it's not pretty. We won't let anyone near your horse. If I'm right you show in a hour or so correct?"

"Yes. I'll be back for him in probably 45 minutes. Thanks for watching him." I said gratefully. The S. guard(security guard) led me to the stall for Moon.

"We keep them without names so no one knows what horse is who's. But we all have a stall chart of which horse is going in which stall to help us." The guard said.

"That is smart." I said nodding and putting Moon in his stall. I untacked him, taking his bridle off and just letting him stay loose.

I sat my tack outside the stall and covered it up with a towel. Then I turned to Sam and them. "Wanna get something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure." Sam replied. We walked over to the show grounds kitchen and I ordered 5 Pepsi's for all of us. Then we found a table to sit down together.

I took a drink of Pepsi, listening to the announcer talk about the hunter-jumper contestants. It seemed like a black Quarter horse was going to win.

"What are you showing in?" Nate asked, sounding interested.

"Junior Jumpers." I replied taking a sip of my drink. "We're jumping at 3ft and 6 inches. Over a course of 14 jumps. The one with the fastest time and less penalties goes on to the jump off, which is all the riders with a clean and fast ride."

"That's pretty high." Sam commented.

"It's not the highest I've jumped though. One time when I was helping my dad with training one of the younger horses, the horse took off with me and before I could stop him, he jumped our 5 foot fence. I made it over with him, but it was scary. Very scary." I said, remembering perfectly who that horse was.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that horse and that incident." Quinn spoke up. I smiled.

"Yeah I couldn't keep that from you." I said.

"And the hunter-jumper class is over, calling all Junior Jumpers. Your class is now starting!"I heard the announcer say.

"Oh gosh! It's been 40 minutes already?! I have to get back to the barn!" I said pushing my chair back and throwing my soda away. I walked fast to barn D. Everyone was following me.

I waved at the guards and walked into the barn to Moon's stall. I pulled open the stall door and Moon's head jerked up. Moon had been resting contently.

"Hey there Moon. It's time to show." I whispered, putting his bridle on. I then pulled him out into the barn aisle. I put his blanket and saddle on and tightened the girth.

I led him out of the barn and thanked the guards. "Can someone give me a leg up?" I asked as we walked by the warm up ring. I saw a guy come behind me.

"I can do it." I heard Nate's voice. Nate cupped his hands for me and I put my left foot in his hands. Nate boosted me up into Moon's saddle.

"Thanks." I said to Nate grabbing Moon's reins. I saw Tristan walking towards me.

"You ready?" Tristan asked. I nodded.

"Juliet!" I heard a girl shout my name and I turned in my saddle, it was Rita, a 17 year old girl from Maryland, who had bought a horse from my father. Starfire, was the horse. A Grey TB mare, 16hh. Great jumper, an eventer actually. We had kept in touch over the years after she bought Starfire and I had learned months back that she would be showing here.

"Rita!" I shouted back. Rita had long caramel colored hair, a pretty oval shaped face, light brown eyes and she was 5'1. I turned Moon towards her and walked Moon over to her. "How are you? Ready to show?"

"I'm great! I'm so ready to show! So is Starfire!" Rita smiled. "How are you?! And Moon? Ready to show? Who is this?"

"I'm good, so is Moon. I'm totally ready to get in the ring. This is Sam Forster, Sue's niece. Sam's best friend Jake Ely, Quinn Ely-Jake's brother and Nate Ely. They're here visiting Sue." I replied. "Everyone this is Rita James."

"Hi." Everyone greeted Rita.

"Nice to meet you all." Rita replied.

"And here's our first competitor, Calvin Devin." We all heard over the speakers.

"Let's go watch the competition." Rita suggested.

"Okay." I answered. I turned to Sam and everyone. "You guys wanna go up in the stands and watch? Meet me at the trailer after my round?"

"Sure." Sam answered for everyone.

Nate motioned for me to lean down. I did. Nate gave me a kiss on the cheek and I blushed hotly. "That's for good luck." Nate smiled at me.

"Thanks." I murmured. Quinn held up his hand for a high five and I didn't slap his hand. "Wait until after the show and if I deserve it, I'll give you a high five...but if I don't give me a talk." I laughed and Quinn smiled.

"Alright. Good Luck Cali." Quinn winked at me.

"Thanks Cowboy." I said riding away with Rita.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................

24 competitors later.....

I took a deep breath. I was on.

"And here's our next competitor, Juliet Taylor!" As they announced me I squeezed Moon into a trot. Then when we got close to the first jump, I started to canter him. I took four strides like Tristan said and we cleared it good. On to the next jump....

I felt myself relaxing with every stride Moon took. The second jump was a green and white oxer, with a pole over top of the two poles(what do you call that? Lol) and I gave Moon 3 strides and asked him to jump.

Moon jumped it very high and I flew up on his neck when he landed. Luckily this wasn't a hunter-jumper class. (Right? Am I thinking of the right class where they judge you on how you and your horse look..etc?)

To the next jump, which was a 3 jump combination. My heart started racing fast as I saw how close they jumps were together, basically we would have to jump, land, jump not even taking a actual stride.

I held my breath as I asked Moon to jump, which he did very good, and then he landed, gathered himself again and jumped and did the same at the third jump without knocking down a pole. I released my breath and smiled. Yes, he is an amazing horse. I thought to myself quickly.

The next was a fake wall, Moon seemed to be wary of it. "It's okay boy, it's just a fake wall, it won't hurt you." I whispered to Moon and he seemed to trust me. Moon, again, jumped very high so he would not touch the wall.

6 jumps, 8 to go. Including a very tight angle turn and a complicated jump which was the last one!

Another 3 strides, another cleared jump. 7 jumps to go. Moon was cantering very fast now and I worried about going over the jumps fast and getting hurt or hurting Moon. I quickly pushed any doubtful or worrying thoughts away. I couldn't think about that while I was jumping!

I came up fast to a bush jump and jumped too late. Luckily for us, it couldn't fall but Moon stumbled. I didn't feel anything off in his gait so I kept going.

I paid careful attention to the next four jumps, they were set up pretty good and people would need to pay attention. The oxer with the pole above it and the last turn/jump had gotten a lot of competitors and they didn't have a clean ride. I had made it over the oxer, but what about the last jump...and here it was.

I took the angle tight and fast but not too fast. I counted out 3 ½ strides and gave Moon the reins, Moon jumped with a lot of power. But before we made it over I heard his back feet hit the top pole and when we landed I pulled him into a trot and looked back at the last jump.

My heart literally stopped while I waited to see if the pole would fall. It was shaking....but it stayed!

Immediately the audience started to cheer and clap for me. I smiled. "And that's a clean round for Juliet Taylor, who had a time of 1:30, the fastest time yet for this class! She'll be going to the jump off certainly." I smiled when the announcer said that.

I trotted Moon out of the ring, patting his neck the whole time. "Good boy!" I praised my horse.

Could this get any better?

…........................................................................................................................................................................................

Apparently it could. After the 5 next competitors had done their course, their had been 3 people other than me in the jump off. Rita, Calvin, and a person named Charlene. The officials raised the jumps to 3'9 and we had to beat a time of 1:15 and have less than 4 penalties.

Moon and I were up last. I watched Rita do the course in a minute and 13 seconds but she had 6 penalties for knocking down poles. Calvin was 5 seconds over the time, and Charlene did a clean round with the time of 1:14.

I would have to go clean and have a time lower than 1:14. Moon and I would try our best.

I cantered Moon into the ring, already had seen the jumps and how they should be ridden. Rita had told me to watch the 8th jump, the last jump. She said take the extra stride because we would need it to not knock down a pole. (They only have 8 jumps this time.)

Moon and I hit the first pole on the first jump, but it stayed. For the next jump I could only have Moon do two strides or we would jump too late.

The third jump was scary. It was a fake brick wall with fake bricks that _actually _fell. I know Moon had to jump high for this one so I asked him to jump after 2 ½ strides. Moon did exactly what I wanted and made it over clean.

The fourth jump was an oxer. Moon didn't give it a second look and popped over it like it was 2 feet!

I patted his neck and I pushed him into a fast canter towards the 5th jump. A big bush jump it looked scary to Moon and he jumped at the last minute, hitting the bush with his back feet, which made him give me a buck when we landed. I pushed Moon on with my legs and he went.

Over the next two jumps, when we landed Moon gave bucks. I really hoped we would make good time and Moon not go crazy.

I looked at the huge 4 pole 8th jump which was set at 3'10. Higher than the others, almost four foot! I let Moon take 4 ½ strides, then gave him all the rein I could. Moon gave a graceful, and powerful jump. And I loved the sound of us landed safely without hitting a pole.

"And Juliet Taylor has won the San Francisco Finals! Her time was 1:10 and she did a clean round! This is a rider worthy of watching!" I let Moon's reins go and threw my hands and my crop up in the air. I heard Quinn, Tristan, Sam and my father, and everyone else yelling my name and screaming happily.

I was on top of the world. We had did it! We had won the San Francisco Finals! The youngest rider and horse here—had beat the other people!

I trotted Moon out of the ring and everyone yelled and waved at me as I walked Moon towards our trailer. I couldn't see because tears were filling up my eyes.

I was so happy right now, and I had made my father proud. Tristan too. I had proved them right. Everything they taught me, had gotten me here.

I couldn't be more excited to see everyone and for tonight's dance/award presentation.

I couldn't think of anything to go wrong. Nothing could make this day bad. Nothing.

Oh how wrong would I be later on.

…........................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and adding to your favorites/alerts! I hope you like this chapter and sorry to make you wait! Especially you Maxy's Momma, I thought I would be done sooner. But oh well here it is!

Please review! The dance will be in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 'This Dance'

Juliet's Moon

Chapter 4 'This Dance'

Disclaimer: I don't own the PS series or any characters except mine. I don't own any songs either.

Same Day....around 7:30 pm...time for the dance!! There might be some rated 'M' parts!!

Juliet Pov

I twirled around in my dress still amazed at what Molly had done to me. I was wearing a satin strapless navy colored dress that ended right below my knees. It had an ivory ribbon and bow a little bit under my chest, my blonde hair was curled and put up on my head with little curls coming down around my face.

Molly had applied light pink lipstick to my lips, a very pretty tan eyeshadow to my eyes. My green eyes popped against my dress and I smiled. "Molly, you're amazing." I told the girl standing behind me.

"Nope, you're naturally beautiful. The makeup just adds to your beauty." Molly said handing my a pair of silver high heels. I slid them on and did another twirl.

"Do you think Quinn will like it?" I blurted it out. I slapped my hand over my mouth after the words came out. Molly had a knowing smile on her face. "It's just because I want him to like it. He's my best friend, I want his approval."

"He'll love it. All the guys will." Molly said reassuringly. I heard my bedroom door open and in walked Sam and Brynna Forster.

"Sam!" I gasped out. Sam had borrowed one of my dresses. A strapless emerald green dress that came just below her knees too, it popped her brown eyes out too. She wore silver heels, like me, with a light sliver eyeshadow on, with a darker pink lip gloss on. Sam's hair was down, but curled at the ends. "You look awesome!"

"So do you! The navy dress looks beautiful on you!" Sam said back.

"So who's going to be your escort Juliet?" Molly asked putting her makeup and curling iron back into a bag.

Sam smiled at me with a knowing look. "I...actually don't have one." I said putting some silver star and moon earrings on.

"Why don't you ask Quinn?" Sam asked, slyly.

"Oh that would be a great idea Juliet! I'm sure Quinn wouldn't mind doing it!" Brynna smiled at me. She knew too, that we had talked on the Internet.

"Everyone! We are _just _friends! I can get an escort to the dance myself!" I said leaving the room, half-smiling. Sam followed me and stopped me before we got to the stairs.

"You know, Quinn really would like to take you. He wouldn't mind at all." Sam said gently.

"I don't want it to be awkward, and plus you're all leaving tomorrow anyways." I said, realizing how much I would miss them after they left.

"I've only known you for one and a half days but I really will miss you Juliet." Sam said hugging me.

"I'll miss you too Sam." I told her hugging her back.

"Okay you two! Time to go downstairs!" Molly said walking down the stairs and motioning for us to follow. I went ahead of Sam and followed Molly, as we got closer to the bottom, I heard Molly say something. "Here is the beautiful Juliet and Samantha!"

I blushed as I heard the boys whistle at us. I walked fast down the rest of the steps and stood by Molly, Sam ran down to me, stumbling once. I shyly looked up at everyone and Quinn smiled at me. 'You look amazing' Quinn mouthed to me. Quinn was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants with cowboy boots.

'So do you.' I mouthed back. Tonight would be wonderful!

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

Quinn Pov

I was anxious about tonight. I wanted to ask Juliet to dance but wasn't sure if that was crossing that friendship line or not. Nate had definitely had eyes for her this afternoon, and I hated it. When he kissed her cheek? I was wondering what the heck he was doing.

We had all decided to go to this dance. Sue and Charles had friends in the men's clothing industry and they had gotten us all _free_ dress pants and shirts. I had chosen a white dress shirt and black dress pants to match my boots. The others had mostly gotten black/gray and brown clothing.

We were at Juliet's house now waiting for Brynna and Molly, Tristan's wife I had learned they were married, to bring Juliet and Sam down. I knew Jake was kind of nervous about tonight too, he and Sam had been crushing on each other since they were little, so I know he was anxious to see Sam in a dress again. I smiled at that.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up and saw Molly. I heard other voices up at the top though. "Here is the beautiful Juliet and Samantha!" Molly said and then I saw Juliet. I heard Nate, Adam, Bryan and one of the workers, Jess, whistling.

Juliet's hair was on top of her head, curled with a couple of small curls down around her face. I saw a light pink lipstick on her lips and she stood in silver heels. Her blue dress was strapless and ended below her knees. It hugged her figure, very good. I was a guy and I noticed these things.

Sam followed Juliet down the stairs and she looked pretty, but not as beautiful as Juliet. Sam wore an emerald green dress that, again, was strapless and stopped below her knees. Sam's hair was down but curled at the ends, she wore eyeshadow and lip gloss and had silver heels on.(both dresses on profile!)

'You look amazing' I mouthed to her and smiled.

'So do you.' She mouthed back. Tonight would be our last night together and I would make it a wonderful one.

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

Juliet Pov

Jess walked up to me and pulled something out from behind his back. It was a white corsage(is that how it's spelled?). "Guess I picked the right color." Jess smiled.

"Thank you Jess!" I exclaimed. "Wait does this mean you're going to be my escort?"

"Yep. If you'll let me." Jess replied.

"Of course! That would be awesome!" I said, happy that I had an escort and it was someone I knew.

"Well let's get this on you then." Jess said sliding it on my wrist. I smiled up at him. Then Jess looked at the other boys.

"Which one of you is escorting Miss Sam?" Jess asked smiling. Everyone looked towards Jake and I smiled over at Sam, who was blushing. Jess walked over and handed Jake a light green corsage. Jake slowly stood up and walked over to Sam.

"May I?" Jake asked shyly. Sam nodded, still blushing and Jake slid the corsage on her wrist.

"We have to get pictures!" Sue basically squealed. I laughed. "Okay first Juliet and Jess. Then Sam and Jake, then a group picture."

Jess pulled me over closer to the steps and pulled my back to him with his arm around my waist. "Smile." Jess whispered in my ear. I smiled putting my hand on Jess's. Sue took the picture and then Sam and Jake stood where we had stood and got their picture taken. I saw Grace and Brynna Forster grinning happily.

"Why don't Juliet and Quinn get a picture together?" Molly suggested. I looked at her surprised.

"Well that's a great idea!" Sue agreed. Quinn got up and walked over to me.

"How do you wanna do this?" Quinn whispered in my ear.

"Um, let's just do it side to side." I suggested. Quinn stood on my left side and slid his arm around my waist.

"Juliet put your arms around his waist. It'll look better." Sue said. I put both my arms around Quinn's waist. We both smiled for the picture and Sue snapped the picture. "That was cute! Now a group picture!"

Nate, Adam, Bryan, Jess, Jake and Sam came over and stood by me and Sam. Tristan and Molly joined the picture too. Jess stood on my right side with his left arm around my waist and Quinn was still on my left side with his right arm around my waist. I couldn't stop smiling as I was surrounded by my new friends.

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

20 minutes later(8pm)

We arrived at the show grounds for the dance and I gasped as I saw how they had decorated the big building that the dance would be held in. It was beautiful with lots of white lights and flowers.

"Juliet!" I heard Rita's voice. I turned and saw Rita walking towards us in a short teal dress.

"Rita!" I said walking towards her. A Guy, I recognized as Christan Devlin Tristan's brother, stood beside her. "Hi Christan."

"Thought you said you didn't want to go with no one?" Christan asked sourly.

"I'm not going to the dance with anyone. I'm coming with friends but Jess is simply my escort." I replied calmly. I could smell alcohol on Christan's breath.

"Christan leave her alone." Tristan spoke up to his brother.

"Come on Christan, let's go inside. They're going to start introducing us and you should come with me." Rita said to him, giving me an apologetic smile.

I shrugged back and they walked away. I looked at Tristan and Jess who knew Christan, and knew he wanted me to go on a date with him. Jess walked up to me and gently put his arm in mine and we all walked towards the building together. Margret was at the top of the stairs with a list.

"Juliet! Congrats on your win!" Margret said to me.

"Thanks!" I replied, smiling.

"Okay, so once you walk in here, go to the left and Jess you go to the right and when we call your names walk out and walk down the white stair case inside together." Margret instructed. "And your friends can go ahead and go down, someone is there to show them to your table."

"Thanks Margret." I said, and then I turned to Sam and everyone else. "Sam, you and everyone else can just walk down the stairs, we have to be introduced. Someone will show you to our table."

"Okay. See you soon." Sam said walking past with Jake and his brothers, and Tristan and Molly.

I followed but walked to the left and Jess went to the right. I saw a couple of girls standing by each other in a corner. I saw Rita with them, she waved me over.

"Hey Juliet, I'm really sorry about what Christan did out there!" Rita apologized.

"It's okay, it seems like he's been drinking." I said, waving it off.

"Yes! He has! I swear he was drinking vodka on the way over." Rita sighed.

"Wow, maybe we should take you home tonight." I suggested. If Christan was drinking, Rita shouldn't be riding with him.

"That would be great!" Rita said, looking relieved.

"Hey, I wouldn't let on of my best friends ride with a drunken driver would I?" I asked smiling.

Rita smiled back, and then we heard someone get on the microphone. "Now I would like to introduce our winners and riders who placed today. First we have our fourth place rider, Rita James from Maryland, escorted by Christan Devlin." Rita waved as she ran to meet Christan at the top of the stairs.

"Rita, had a time of a minute and thirteen seconds but unfortunately had 6 penalties. She rode on her horse , Starfire, a Grey Thoroughbred mare." The announcer said as I watched Christan and Rita walk down the stairs.

"Next we have our third place rider, Calvin Devin from Arizona, escorting Charlene Debson also from Arizona who was also a competitor. Calvin had a time of 1:20 but had a clean round. Charlene was in second place with a clean round and a time of 1:14. They both rode their own horses, Black Star and Courtship." The announcer went out. I took a deep breath. It would be my turn now.

"And last, our winner of today's competition, Juliet Taylor." I walked out to meet Jess and he slid my arm into his. We started to walk down the stairs. "Juliet had a time of 1:10 and rode a clean round on her horse, New Moon, who they bred and raised. She is escorted by Jess Daley. Her father is Charles Taylor, famous show jumper and thoroughbred breeder." The announcer smiled at me quickly as we walked to our table. "Now let the dancing begin!"

The lights dimmed and music started to play. I recognized the first song as 'Smack That' By Akon with Eminem(gotta play some rap/hip hop..lol). I saw some people got on the dance floor and start dancing but Jess and I decided to sit down with Sam and them.

I looked at Sam and smiled. "You gonna dance Sam?"

Sam looked at the dance floor uncertainly. "Uh, I don't know about that..." Sam replied.

"Oh come on, you have to dance with me!" I laughed.

"But I'll look horrible!" Sam protested.

"You'll look great!" I argued back. "I'll be right back." I said. I walked up to the DJ that was here. "Are you accepting requests?" I asked.

"Sure, anything for the winner." The DJ winked at me.

"Can you play 'Good Girls Gone Bad' By Cobra Starship?" I requested.

"Sure. I'll play it next." He smiled.

"Thanks!" I said and went back to the table.

"What did you just do?" Jess asked amused.

"Nothing." I said innocently. "Sam you have to at least dance with on my favorite song if it comes on."

"Fine." Sam agreed, probably thinking it wouldn't come on. The song playing ended and I heard Cobra Starship's voice. I heard Jess laugh.

"Come on!" I said grabbing Sam's hand, who grabbed, and Jess came along too. We went to the middle of the floor and started to dance. Jake stood behind Sam rubbing his the back of his neck. I laughed. "Dance Jake!"

I grabbed Jess's hands and started dancing with him. Jess came closer to me, and I shook my hips to the song. I saw Sam start to dance with Jake and they danced closer to Jess and I. Sam and I started singing along.

I saw Bryan Ely, go up to a brown haired rider who had been in the hunter's class and they went to dance. I smiled and kept dancing with Jess until the song ended. Sam and I were laughing like crazy by the time we got back to the table.

I saw Nate and Quinn sitting alone at the table. "Hey, where's Bryan and Adam?" I asked, sitting down.

"They're dancing with some girls." Quinn replied.

"Oh. Why didn't you guys get up and dance?" I asked, taking a drink of the soda in front of me.

They both shrugged. I heard a new song start to play, it was 'Get Low' By Flo Rida. "Juliet would you like to dance?" Nate asked.

"Sure. Is that okay with you Jess?" I asked, since technically Jess was my escort/date.

"Sure, I don't mind...I actually have my eye on a red head over there...so, um, how about we just meet up here when it's time to go?" Jess asked embarrassed.

"That's fine. Go have your fun!" I said smiling as I took Nate's hand. "Come on guys, come dance with us!" Quinn shook his head No, but Jake and Sam came with us.

"You gonna get low Juliet?" Nate asked flirtatiously in my ear as we got on the dance floor.

I blushed. "Maybe." I stood between Sam and Nate with Jake behind Sam and I started dancing...when it said 'Shorty got low' I would put my hands on my knees and go low to the ground, the whole time grinding on Nate. Nate was definitely very close to me and I didn't mind it. Nate turned me around and had me facing me. Nate put his hands on the small of my back and pulled close.

I moved my body with him and this time when I went 'low' Nate and I did it together. I put my arms in the air and moved my hips, still grinding on Nate but this time facing him. Finally the song ended and we started to walk back to our table. Nate stopped me and leaned in close to my ear. "You're a great dancer. Very sexy too." A shiver went up my back as he said this, and I couldn't help but blush when he said it.

"You too." I whispered back, half dazed. I started to walk again but Sam grabbed my arm.

"Juliet. I have a song I want to play. Will you go with me to ask the DJ?" Sam asked.

"Sure. What song?" I asked and Sam whispered it in my ear. I smiled. _This _song would be funny.

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

A few minutes later.

Sam and I came back to the table, grinning our heads off. "What are you two grinning about?" Jake asked warily.

"Nothing." We both said.

"Alright we have a special request right here from Juliet Taylor and her friend Sam Forster from Nevada. They told me there is some cute cowboys in here and they have a song for them. This is for Jake and Quinn Ely." The DJ said into his microphone.

Jake and Quinn looked at us and we kept grinning. The song started and I saw Jake and Quinn's mouth drop open. It was 'Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy' by Big and Rich. "Come on guys!" Sam and I said. I grabbed Quinn's and Sam grabbed Jake's.

I pulled Quinn to the dance floor and started dancing. A few seconds later Quinn started to dance with me. I started grinding on Quinn and he pressed more up against me, Quinn put his hands on my hips sliding them around my waist. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" I said into Quinn's ear and he smiled.

"Are you a thoroughbred?" I asked giggling.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Quinn said sliding his hands down my hips. I layed my head back on him. Unfortunately the song ended right then.

Then a slow song came on. "Okay y'all we're gonna slow it down a bit for all the couples out there. Here's one for you." The DJ said. It was 'I'll Be' By Edwin McCain.

"One more?" Quinn asked and I nodded. Quinn turned me around and put his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders.

A few minutes later, I put my head on his chest. I saw Sam and Jake right next to us, Sam and Jake were staring at each other, like they were the only people here. I sighed. Quinn held me tighter.

"I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow." I whispered.

"Me too. I'll miss hanging out with you." Quinn said softly. "Juliet..." Quinn whispered leaning closer to me.

"What?" I asked as the song came to a end. Quinn leaned closer to me and my heart was racing.

"I wanted to try something before I had to leave." Quinn said and then he gently pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't even describe what happened then. All I know is my arms were around his neck and his arms around my waist pulling me closer and his lips were on mine. Then he pulled away, or as I saw when I opened my eyes, was being pulled away by Christan!

Christan punched Quinn on the cheek and Quinn stumbled back, before Quinn could do anything or before Christan could hit him again a friend of Christan came up and pulled Christan towards the door. I went over to Quinn immediately and grabbed his arm. "Are you okay?!?" I asked, concerned about him.

"I'm fine. Really." Quinn said looking up, and I gasped. His cheek was starting to swell.

"Quinn, your cheek is swelling." I said. "I'm so sorry!"

"What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything!" Quinn frowned at me.

"Christan only punched you because of me!" I was nearly in tears. Quinn put his hands on both of my cheeks.

"Hey...don't cry. I'm fine, really. It wasn't your fault, okay?" Quinn said gently.

"But...but..." I sighed.

"It's alright." Quinn repeated what he had said before.

"I want to go home. We should get you home." I told him.

"Hey, don't ruin your evening just because I got punched." Quinn said quickly.

"No, I just want to go home, I'm going to check on Moon and then we can leave okay? I'll met you guys by the truck." I said and then I ran towards the door. I walked out the door, ignoring all the looks and calls to me. I ran towards the barn, wanting to see my horse. When I got to barn D, all the security guards were gone.

_That's funny...._I thought to myself as I entered the dark barn. I heard a noise behind me and looked, but there was nothing. All the horses seemed restless pawing at their stall doors, whinnying, kicking the walls. _What's wrong with them?_

Moon seemed to be the worst. He was half-rearing, bucking, whinnying like crazy. "Moony boy. What's wrong?" I asked, worried about the horses. I heard a slamming door and saw the barn door on my right had shut. I looked towards the left one, and it was closing too. "No!" I screamed. But before I got to it, I was yanked back.

My back hit the concrete floor and I tried to get my breath back. I felt someone's weight on top on me. It was dark and I couldn't see or breath.

I was gasping for breath. The person on top of me wasn't helping. "Um who are you?" I asked...hoping this person wasn't here to hurt me.

"Oh, Juliet." .Gosh. It was Christan!

"Christan!" I said relieved. "Could you, um, get off of me?"

"No." Christan replied.

"No?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Juliet, I've wanted you for so long." Christan said and I felt his hand going down my sides.

___________________________________________________________________________-----------------------------

Rated M! Rated M part starts now!!! Don't read if you don't like reading r-a-p-e scenes!! It will be a Rated M part!

"Christan, really I have to go. Everyone's waiting for me back at the truck." I said finally getting my breath back now.

"What so you can go home and screw your little boyfriend?" Christan spat out.

"Quinn's not my boyfriend." I replied, struggling to get up.

"Oh so you're just a slut then?" Christan asked, pushing my shoulders down. "Well then you won't mind what I'm about to do." Christan pushed up my dress and ripped my underwear off.

"Christan....Christan stop!" I yelled, pushing at his hands. Christan leaned down and ripped my shoes off and threw them. "No Christan!"

"Unzip your dress." Christan demanded. I shook my head 'no'. Christan put his hands around my neck. "Unzip your dress." Shaking, I reached behind me and unzipped my dress. "Pull it down."

I felt tears slide down my face as I slid my dress down. Christan put his hands on my stomach and slid them up to my chest. Christan started to touch my boobs. "Christan stop!" I screamed. I felt a quick, sharp pain across my face. It took me a few minutes to realize he hit me.

I saw he had gotten his shirt and pants off and he was only in his boxers. "Christan, please stop." I pleaded. _God, help me. Stop him! Help me!_ I thought frantically. Christan took his boxers off and we were completely naked. "Please don't rape me."

"Oh Juliet, you can let me have you...just say the words." Christan said kissing my cheek. My cheeks were wet from tears.

"No. I don't want you." I said crying.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Juliet." Christan said....Christan completely was on my now and I felt _him_ touching me down there.

"Stop...please." I whimpered. Christan pushed in me then. I screamed as I felt horrible pain. "Christan, stop please, oh God stop!" But he kept pushing harder.

I screamed and hit him, bit him as he continued. Faces kept flashing through my mind. My dad, Sue, Jess, Matt, Moon, Sam, Brynna, Wyatt, Grace, Nate, Bryan, Jake, Adam, Rita, Tristan, Molly and lastly Quinn.

I heard Moon's whinnies. I kept screaming and hitting him but he wouldn't stop. I lost track of time, I couldn't hear anything anymore. Or feel anything. I was numb, it was like I wasn't in my body anymore.

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

Rated M part is over....

Finally, I felt Christan just stop and lay on top of me. "You were so great." Christan whispered in my ear. Then he got up, put his clothes on, looked at me and shook his head. "See you later Juliet." Then he left the barn.

I sat there alone, starting to gasp. I felt myself and I was hyperventilating, sobbing so hard I couldn't catch my breath. I heard my name being called but I couldn't respond, I couldn't get up. I laid on the ground, sobbing.

I still heard my name being called. I reached over and grabbed my underwear, and still shaking and crying, I put them on. Then I grabbed my dress and slipped it on, I put my shoes on and shakily stood up.

I walked out of the barn and walked towards the truck. It was cold now and I was in unzipped, strapless dress. I saw Quinn, Nate, Bryan, Adam, Sam, Jess, Tristan, Molly, Rita and Jake all standing by Tristan and Jess's truck.

Tristan was the first to see me. "Oh my God!" I heard him say and he ran towards me. Everyone followed closely behind him. "Juliet!" Tristan said as he pulled me into his arms. I started to sob again.

"What happened?" I heard Rita ask me but I couldn't stop sobbing.

"Oh my..." Molly said. "There's blood coming down her legs. Tristan get her in the truck!"

I felt my legs leave the ground and I screamed. "Calm down Juliet, it's just me, Tristan. I'm going to take you to the truck and then to the hospital." I looked around for Quinn, wanting him desperately. I found his face and reached towards him. Quinn immediately came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"It's gonna be okay Juliet. I promise." Quinn said soothingly. I felt Tristan put me in the truck and I reached for Quinn.

"Quinn, she wants you with her." Tristan told him. Quinn slid up in the truck beside me and held me all the way to the hospital.

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

At the hospital....

Tristan, Molly and Quinn walked me into the Emergency Room. Quinn had zipped up my dress but it didn't help much. I was still bleeding from _there_, and it hurt terribly. We walked up to the nurse's desk and she looked up. "May I help you?" She asked but then she looked at me and gasped. "Oh dear God. Bring her on back, I'll take you to a room."

I saw her stop to talk to another nurse. "Page Dr. Cora." She told the other nurse and the other nurse nodded.

We all followed her to a room and then she stopped before opening the door. "I think only one of you should go in. And sweetheart who are you most comfortable with?" She asked me. I didn't want Quinn to leave me, but I don't think he would want to go in there with me....I looked up at Quinn, feeling tears come on again.

"I'll go in with you if you need me." Quinn said soothingly. I nodded and held on to him tighter. The nurse nodded and opened the door.

"We'll be right out here for you Juliet. I'll call your father too." Molly called to us as they walked back to the ER room. Quinn and I walked into the room and the nurse looked at me.

"May I ask you something?" The nurse asked. I nodded. "Were you raped tonight?" I nodded, a tear sliding down my cheek. "I'm going to need your clothes then." I nodded, even though I was feeling terrified, in pain, and just felt kind of numb at the same time.

Quinn turned away so I could undress. I took off my dress and handed it to her, then handed her my underwear and shoes. "Here's a gown for you." She said handing me a hospital gown, I put it on and tied it in the back. "Okay, go ahead and sit up there for me and I'll just ask you some questions."

I got up on the bed and the nurse pulled a chair over for Quinn and herself. "Okay, let's start with the basics, what's your name?" She asked.

"Juliet Taylor, I'm 15, my birthday is October 31st." I told her. She nodded and then the door opened and a woman in a white coat came in.

"Juliet this is Dr. Cora, she'll examine you and ask you some more questions." The nurse introduced the doctor. "Dr. Cora this is Juliet Taylor, she's 15 years old, and she came in here because she says she was raped. There seems to be bleeding from the vaginal area(Sorry have to talk in doctor talk..haha) and she has bruises on her shoulders and stomach."

"Okay thank you. I'll take over now." Dr. Cora said. The nurse left the room and then the Doctor looked towards me. "Hi Juliet, is this your boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "He's my best friend, Quinn. I wanted him to be in here with me." I told her.

Dr. Cora nodded. "That's fine, whatever makes you more comfortable. I just need you to lay back for me." Dr. Cora said walking over and pulling out what I knew from health class and from Molly were 'stirrups' where women put their feet while they're getting checked out. "Okay could you put your feet in here?" I did just as she asked and Quinn squeezed my hand.

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you some personal questions." Dr. Cora told me and I nodded. "Were you a virgin before this?"

"Yes. I was." I said, tearing up. _I am a virgin no more..._

"Were you on birth control?" Dr. Cora asked with a clip board in her hands.

"No." Of course I had talked about getting on it, for shorter periods and stuff...but for sex? No way. I wasn't ready.

"Did he use a condom?" Dr. Cora asked me.

"I don't think so. I never saw him put one or...and..I...think he um..." I trailed off not able to say the words.

"That he cummed in you?" Dr. Cora said gently. I nodded and I saw Quinn look away. "Okay, I'll give you a plan b pill after your examination." I nodded silently. "I'm going to look for semen and I'm going to take pictures of you for evidence."

.............................................................................................................................................................................................

1 hour later....

"Okay Juliet, I've got what I think is semen samples, blood of yours, pictures of your bruises and you had bruising in your vagina. The sheriff will want to talk to you." Dr. Cora told me. I nodded standing on the cold hospital floor. "I'm going to release you now." Dr. Cora said signing my release papers and Quinn handed my a pair of sweatpants and a shirt Sue had bought me. Dr. Cora left and Quinn turned away as I changed.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asked gently. I nodded and he wrapped his arm around me and together we walked out to my family and friends.

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Hi! I finally updated! Please don't kill me : (!!!! I'm sorry if you don't like what happened to Juliet(I don't either!) but it was part of my story plan....Dang Christan. So please review, tell me what you think!


	5. Questions'

Juliet's Moon

Chapter 5 'Questions'

Disclaimer: I don't own PS characters..or Irish Spring.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Here it finally is!

Still the same day(Saturday September 3rd, 2009) 11:30pm

Juliet Pov(At her house)

I was now at home, sitting on my couch in shock. Quinn was on my left side holding my hand and Molly was on my right side rubbing my back soothingly. My dad, Sue and Sam sat on the love seat, Jess and Tristan sat on chairs they had brought into the room and two police officers sat on chairs.

It was totally quiet in the room, all I could hear was people breathing. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned towards the sound, it was one of the police officers. "Uh, Miss Taylor, we're going to have to ask you some questions.." The officer said, clearly young and not too comfortable with the situation.

"Go ahead." I whispered softly, Quinn squeezed my hand gently.

"Well first of all, are you sure you want everyone in the room?" The young officer asked.

"I'm fine with them, if they want to leave they're welcome to." I replied, I knew he was just trying to help so I tried to be nice.

"Okay, then lets go ahead with the questions." The older officer started. "How old are you?"

"15."

"Were you a virgin before tonight?"

"Yes." I looked down.

"Were you raped tonight?" I looked up at that question. "It's standard procedure to ask that." He said apologetically.

"Yes I was."

"Do you know by who?" I looked at Tristan, almost apologetically.

"Christan Devlin." I watched Tristan as he heard what I said. His eyes widened and he stood up.

"Christan did this?!" Tristan shouted. "He _raped_ you?!" I nodded, silent. The older officer who was asking the questions cleared his throat and looked at Tristan, Tristan then sat down and ran a hand through his hair, stressing out probably.

"Do you know Mr. Devlin?"

"Yes, we were friends."

"Where did the rape take place?"

"At San Sun Show Grounds, in one of the barns, Barn D. In the aisle of the barn."

"Did you tell him No?"

"Yes, repeatedly. I told him to stop and he wouldn't." Flashes of Christan raping me went through my mind and I grimaced.

"This part might be a little uncomfortable but I have to hear it...Can you describe the rape?"

"He ripped my underwear off, after he called me a slut." A flash of Christan ripping my underwear off. "Then he told me to unzip my dress and when I didn't he put his hands around my neck, so then I did.." Unzipping my dress and crying, I remembered too well. "I begged him not to, but he still did. After I kept telling him to stop, he hit me on my face. Then I _asked_ him not to rape me, but all he said was 'oh Juliet, you can let me have you, just say the words."

"But then I said I didn't want him, he said he was sorry and then he raped me. I hit him, screamed at him, I even bit him but it did nothing to stop him."

"Well we've got the pictures and information from Dr. Cora at the hospital and now we've got your answers to our questions...We're going to go to the station, then we're going to arrest Mr. Devlin. We'll contact you in a few days...Good night." The officers said as they left.

It was pure silence, no one said anything. I saw Tristan running his hands over his face and I felt terrible, so bad that he had to face this, that his brotherraped someone. "I'm sorry Tristan." I whispered, I saw Tristan's head snap up and he got up, then walked over to me crouching down by me.

"Don't you _dare_ be sorry!" Tristan said almost angrily. "This was not your fault, it was Christan's! He should of never done that to you and I wish.." Tristan trailed off and looked away quickly, but not before I saw the tears. "I wish I could have been there to save you. I should have been there!"

"That's not your fault either Tristan. We had no clue that he was capable of doing this, I mean I know he was drunk and he was mad, but I never would of thought he would do this." I said softly as Tristan pulled me into a hug.

"I think this is enough for one night and that we all should go to bed now." My dad suggested standing up, I could see the pain in his eyes, the tiredness. My dad came over and kissed my cheek and said goodnight.

"Night Daddy." My dad looked surprised I had used the word 'Daddy', I hadn't called him that since I was 7 years old. Then he smiled and walked up the stairs. Molly gave me a kiss on the check and mouthed 'call you tomorrow', Tristan gave me one last hug and then they left.

Sue came over and gently hugged me. "I'll see you tomorrow Honey, okay?"

"Okay, thanks for staying Sue." I said hugging her back. Sam got up and hugged me, she was leaving with Sue...I knew who was going to leave next but I didn't want him to.

I looked over at Quinn, I did not want him to leave, not at all. "I'll be back tomorrow to see you again." Quinn told me pulling me into his arms.

I held back a sob. "But you're leaving tomorrow." I whispered to him.

"I know." Quinn said softly. "But I'll call you everyday and I'll visit you soon, I promise."

I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of him. I could smell a bit of cologne, soap that smelled like Irish Spring and faintly of horses and leather. I laid the left side of my face on his chest and saw Sue and Sam had left us to have some privacy. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, if I didn't have to leave you, I never would." Quinn said sighing, then after giving me a tight squeeze, he pulled back. "Get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." I said, I gave him another big hug then walked him to the door. I watched as Sue's SUV drove down our drive and disappeared. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and wiped them away.

"It'll be okay, ya know." I turned around at Jess's voice, I hadn't realized he was still here. "You look exhausted, why don't you go on up to bed?"

I felt exhausted, so I took his and Quinn's advice and went to bed. What began as the best night of my life, ended as the worst.

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

Next Day(12pm)

I woke up to a horrible headache and soreness. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head, I did not want to get up! A flashback of last night popped up in my head and I winced throwing the covers and pillow off, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after remembering _that_.

I heard my door open and opened my eyes to see who it was. It was my dad. He smiled hesitantly, "Hey Jules, I brought you some lunch since you missed breakfast." My dad came in carrying a tray with what looked to be like a grilled cheese, apple slices(my dad was into eating healthy food), and a Gatorade.

"Thanks Dad." I said sitting up as he set the tray on my lap. He pulled up a chair beside the bed as I ate the lunch he made me.

"Jess already went and brought Moon home for you. He figured you weren't up to going back to the show grounds yet." I felt uneasy as he talked about the show grounds. Then all of a sudden I felt like I was going to be sick, I handed my dad the tray quickly and ran to the bathroom, where I threw up my whole lunch.

I started crying as I laid my head on the bathtub. I was having little flashbacks, seeing everything again which made me throw up more. I didn't notice when my dad came in and sat beside me, holding my hair out of the way and rubbing my back gently.

Soon enough I started hyperventilating and I was rocking back and forth with my knees up to my chest and my arms around my knees. My dad was looking at me worriedly, probably trying to think of a way to calm me down but I knew nothing he did would help or calm me down.

My dad got up and left the bathroom but I heard him talking on the phone to someone. "Please come over Molly, I don't know what to do. She's in the bathroom hyperventilating and sobbing and throwing up, I need your help." My dad sounded like he was about to cry and that made me feel so guilty that I was doing this to him..but I just couldn't help it.

All I could do was remember.

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

A half an hour later

I was calmed down now, Molly had came over and held me until I stopped crying then made me take a shower. I layed down on my bed desperately wishing Quinn would get here, that I could in his arms as he whispered to me that it would be okay.

"Quinn's on his way over." Molly said as if she could read my mind. "I called him."

"Thank you." I whispered, just as the door opened and Quinn appeared. I jumped off my bed, going straight into his arms. I heard Molly get up and leave, giving us privacy.

"Hey Juliet." Quinn said holding me arms length away and looking down at my face. "What happened?"

"I remembered. Everything from last night, I can't handle it Quinn. I can't." I told him, my voice nearly breaking.

"I know, I know it must be so terrible to remember it and it's going to be bad for awhile...I can't say anything to make it better, I wish I did but nothing I say can really make it better." Quinn said sitting down on my bed and pulling me down with him.

I put my arms around him and held on to him. "You don't have to say anything. Just promise to always be there for me."

I felt his arms come around me. "You know I will be. If I have to drive here in the middle of the night because you need me or if I need to stay up all night on the phone or computer with you because you need to talk, I will. I'll always be here for you Juliet, I promise you. Forever."

We sat in a comfortable silence, holding each other, for awhile. Then I asked the question I had been avoiding. "When are you leaving?"

"In an hour." Quinn answered softly. I closed my eyes, pushing the sad thoughts out of my mind.

Then I straightened my shoulders and took a deep breath. "I guess we should make the best of it then."

Quinn looked at me at first shocked, then nodded in agreement. "Yeah we should." Quinn grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "What would you like to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know.....I can't leave the house Quinn."

Quinn frowned. "You're not allowed to leave the house?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "No...my father hasn't forbidden me or anything from going outside...it's just I can't bear the thought of leaving my house."

"Oh Juliet..." Quinn sighed, sounding sad. "Don't let him do this to you. Don't let him keep you in here like that, away from Moon and everyone else. I know it's scary and it probably hurts but you can't just abandon Moon."

I felt a flash of anger. "I'm not abandoning him!" I shouted at Quinn, pushing him away from me. "How could you even say that to me?!"

Quinn looked regretful but stubborn. "Well if you can't or won't leave the house..then what are you doing?"

"I just can't do it today." I bit my lip, his words about abandoning Moon hurting more than ever.

"If you don't do it today then you won't do it tomorrow either." Quinn said gently. I glared at him then flung my bedroom door open and ran out of my room, down the stairs and out the front door. I could hear Quinn behind me but I kept going until I had reached Moon's stall then I turned around, furious.

"Are you happy now?!" I yelled at him, I saw Jess and Matt out of the corner of my eye. I could feel myself shaking and I had spooked Moon by my shouting, which made me feel terrible. "Oh Moony boy, I'm sorry. " I whispered while gently rubbing Moon's face. Moon nudged me with his nose and sighed, I'm guessing his way of saying 'it's okay'. After shouting like that, I apologized to Quinn too.

"I kind of should be the one apologizing. I mean, yes you have to come out but I shouldn't of said you were abandoning Moon." Quinn put his arm around my shoulder.

I half-smiled. "You knew that was a sure way of getting me out here." I heard Jess and Matt come up beside us.

"Nice to see you outside Juliet." Matt commented while giving me a big bear hug. Jess kissed me on my cheek with a smile.

"It feels a bit weird but I think I'll be okay." I replied still giving Moon a lot of attention. I wonder how Moon had felt while I had been screaming and crying? Had he known I was being hurt?

I kissed his nose and turned to Quinn, Jess and Matt. "I love being out here but I really need to go inside right now."

Matt gave me another hug then left and Jess told me he would be in to check on me later then followed. Quinn grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the house but before we made it to the end of the barn, Jamie(our boarder and Tiger's owner) walked out of Tiger's stall and spotted me. "Juliet!" Jamie gasped and hugged me tightly.

"Hi Jamie." I smiled at the female lawyer. "How's Tiger?"

"He's great...how are you? I heard you won the show! And I also heard what happened last night...."Jamie trailed off sympathetically.

"I'm doing the best I can." I replied, tearing up again. "Trying to go on normally."

"Well I'm here for you if you need to talk..and later on if you need a lawyer..I'm here. I'll do it for free for you." Jamie told me.

"Thanks Jamie." I said truly grateful I had so many people that really cared about me. "I'll see you later."

Jamie waved, going back to Tiger's stall. "You have a lot of people who care for you." Quinn stated.

"Yes." I replied sounding calm. "I'm really lucky."

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

15 minutes later

It was time for Quinn and everyone to leave. I took a deep breath as we said goodbye. "Here's my e-mail, my screen name, my address and my phone number if you want to talk or write." Sam handed me a piece of paper. I hugged Sam and smiled.

"Thanks Sam. I'll definitely be e-mailing you or Iming you." I told her.

"I'll be waiting for it." Sam smiled back. Brynna gave me a quick hug.

"It was really nice meeting you Juliet and seeing you ride. Maybe sometime in the summer or one weekend you can come to Riverbend and spend the weekend with us." Brynna suggested.

"That'd be great!" I enthusiastically agreed. After that the goodbyes went by pretty fast, I got hugged by everyone else but Bryan, Adam and Wyatt(my guess is they're not sure how I feel about guys right now and were respecting my space). I knew when Jake hugged me it was a _big_ thing because I got the feeling he didn't show emotions very much, Nate hugged me and kissed my cheek also handing me a paper with his e-mail and screen name on it(Quinn didn't like that too much!).

Then everyone but Quinn went to their cars-my father and Sue walking with them, talking and giving us a bit of privacy. "Text me as soon as you get home?" I said hesitantly as he hugged me.

"I'll text you as soon as we get on the road." Quinn told me and I felt better. "I'll miss you Juliet."

"I'll miss you too. See ya Cowboy." I gave him a quick peck on his lips and blushing.

"See ya Cali." Quinn let me go and walked towards the truck. I felt a little piece of me breaking as he left and I thought _how could you miss someone so much that you just met? How could it hurt so much that they were leaving when it's only been a weekend?_

My dad and Sue stood on both sides of me as we watched them leave for home. "You okay?" Sue asked softly.

I nodded, unable to speak. "Let's go get some lunch at Rodney's." Dad said, speaking of a diner in town that we all liked to go to with each other. "You up for that?"

I nodded again. "Sure Dad." I knew he was trying to get my mind off last night and everyone leaving, trying to act normal as I wanted.

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

Later on that evening as they come home(7pm)

Lunch had turned into a shopping trip. Dad said as long as we were in town, we might as well get some things. So we went to the mall, Sue and I heading to clothes, Dad heading to Radio Shack(he was a electronic fanatic).

Sue had persuaded me to buy 2 sweaters, 4 pairs of new jeans, 6 long sleeved shirts and a new pair of shoes. My dad hadn't minded since I really did need some fall clothes. Before we had went home, my dad also made us stop at the tack shop. "Since we're here, you're going to need a new helmet since Moon has thrown you so many times. I think your old helmet is done."

So I had picked one out, the cheapest one I could find feeling guilty because I know why they were doing this. To make me feel better, to keep my mind off of the rape. I knew if it was a regular day, I wouldn't be getting all of this.

I was so relieved when we got home. I wanted to go straight to the barn and feed Moon and just sit there with him, not having to act happy, or calm or okay...Just be me. But when we pulled up near the barns my stomach was in knots.

Tristan's parents truck was parked by the barn. Oh my...what were they here for? Were they going to be furious at me? Did they believe me? Were they here to confront me about it?

Sue pulled me close to her as we parked next to their truck and got out. I saw Tristan's parents-Gabe and Julie-walk out of the barn towards us, looking kind of distressed. Dad stepped in front of me, almost protectively.

"Gabe, Julie what are you doing here?" Dad asked them, trying to sound normal.

Gabe answered first. "Well Charles, Tristan came over and told us what had happened. Of course we were going to come over and see if Juliet was okay!"

Julie walked over to me and took me in her arms, then started crying. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!" I put my arms around her. They really believed me? Over Christan? I nearly cried in relief that they weren't here to yell at me.

A few minutes later I felt Gabe rubbing my back and I just closed my eyes. How must this be for them? Knowing the boy they raised, the boy that was their son, had done this to someone who was practically-almost-family?

"What can I do honey?" Julie asked, wiping her eyes. I winced on the inside.

"There's nothing anyone can really do." I answered honestly. "But, um, I have to feed Moon he's probably wondering where's his feed."

"Oh of course Juliet! Well I wanted to come over to make sure you were okay and to tell you I'm here for you." Julie kissed my forehead. "But I guess now I'll let you get to Moon. Bye Juliet."

"Thanks Julie, Gabe." I thanked them, half-smiling.

"Call me later Charles." Gabe said to my father as he got in his truck.

"Will do Gabe." Dad nodded at Gabe. Sue sighed in relief as they left and I saw her look longingly towards the house.

"It's been a long day." Sue murmured. Dad and I nodded in agreement.

"Juliet, I'm going to take Sue up to the house-she's spending the night-I think I might have to skip feeding for tonight." Dad said tiredly and I had to work hard to keep my jaw from dropping open. My dad _skipping_ feeding? He _never_ did that! He must be really drained.

"Okay Dad." I said and then headed for the barn. When I got to it, it was pretty busy because it was feeding time. I spotted Matt and Jess first. "Hey Matt!"

Matt looked up from handing out feed. "Something up Juliet?"

"No..But Dad is skipping feeding. I'll help tonight."

Matt looked shocked too. "Wow..that's a first—your dad skipping feeding, I mean."

"Yeah, I know. He's up the house with Sue, I think he's really drained and probably keeping her company." I grabbed Moon and Tiger's feed, then fed them and went back to the feed room to grab a couple more buckets to feed.

After everyone was fed and settled down for the night I pulled Moon out of his stall, putting him in cross-ties and grabbed a grooming box. I started grooming him even though he wasn't very dirty at all but he seemed to enjoy.

"Ya know Moon, Quinn said he was going to text me when they got on the road but he hasn't texted me yet. I wonder if he forgot?" Just as I finished that my phone buzzed and it was a text from Quinn. How funny.

From: Quinn

_Hey sorry I never texted you, phone died on me! I forgot my car charger at home but then Nate had one so I'm using his. I told him it was an emergency ;)_

I chuckled at him and hit reply.

To: Quinn

_Hey, it's a good thing you texted me. I was just telling Moon what a horrible best friend you were! Haha just kidding! How's driving back to NV?_

I put my phone in my back pocket and went back to grooming Moon. I felt my phone vibrate but ignored it until I got done grooming Moon. As I put him back into his stall, I gave him a peppermint.

"That's for being such a great horse." I kissed his nose. "Night Moon."

I was about to leave the barn when a male figure stopped at the entrance of the barn.

It was Christan. On my farm. How dare he! I felt a big flash of anger and all of a sudden I wanted to hit him. Hard.

I could see he was sober now. But boy was he a mess! He was wearing the same clothes from last night which really didn't help me at all. His black hair was all over the place, I could see blood was on his clothes. _Your blood!_ My mind screamed at me.

"Jess." I whispered, so much fear in my voice. I was barely keeping it together right now, I had tears in my eyes, my whole body was shaking and I was on the verge of another breakdown. Christan kept coming towards me. "Jess!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Matt!"

I was walking backwards, trying not to fall—trying to find Moon's stall—Why wasn't anyone coming?!

"Why are you saying those crazy things Juliet? Why are you telling people I raped you?" Christan asked as he walked towards me.

"It's not crazy, it's true. I'm saying it because you did." I managed to say after a few seconds. Christan wouldn't stop walking towards me and where was Jess or Matt?

"It's not true!" Christan yelled at me. "I didn't rape you!" As he yelled I heard a phone slamming and the office door opened and out stepped Matt, thank God!

"Christan, I've called the police they're on their way now." Matt stated calmly, coming over to stand by me.

"Why? I didn't do anything!" Christan looked worried now.

"Whatever you say Christan." Matt said trying to calm him down. I saw Jess and Steven walk up behind Christan and in the distance I could faintly hear police sirens.

Christan turned to run but Jess and Steven caught him before he could go very far. Then the police showed up and arrested Christan and I could see my dad and Sue running towards the barn. They both ran right past Christan and the police, although my dad paused for a moment at Christan but Sue pulled him along.

"Jules!" Dad and Sue pulled into a tight hug and Dad thanked Matt for calling the police, then he thanked Jess and Steven for grabbing Christan. "Let's go up to the house Jules."

Dad and Sue walked the whole way with me back to the house and I told them I just wanted to go to bed. "Night Jules." Dad said, kissing my forehead. I gave Sue a hug and walked up to my room.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket remembering it had vibrated, meaning Quinn had texted me.

From: Quinn

_It's alright, pretty boring though. Wish I was back in SF with you._

I sighed, missing him. I could see he had texted me again, probably because he got no answer.

From: Quinn

_Are you alright? Why aren't you answering?_

Instead of hitting reply, I hit call. Quinn answered on the second ring. "Juliet?"

"Oh Quinn!" I burst into tears, hearing his voice.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, concerned. I kept trying to wipe my tears away but they kept coming.

"Christan was here." I managed to choke out. "He was here and yelling at me about how he didn't do it and why was I telling people he raped me."

"Are you alright? Did he touch you?" Quinn almost growled the last four words.

"He didn't touch me. Matt called the police and they came for him. It was terrifying though, Quinn."

I heard Quinn mumble some words that I think he didn't want me to hear. "I'm sorry Juliet. I wish I had been there." Quinn said, sounding half angry.

"What would you have done that Matt or Jess didn't do?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"Kicked his ass." Quinn replied, completely serious. My jaw dropped open.

"You would of kicked his ass?" I asked in disbelief, wondering where this side of Quinn came from.

"I would of. I would of messed him up, very bad." Quinn again was completely serious and had fury in his voice.

"I don't know if I should say thanks or be afraid." I joked lightly. I've _never_ seen this side of Quinn!

"A thanks would be nice." Quinn joked back. I rolled my eyes.

"Well thanks Cowboy." I said part of me being sarcastic.

"No problem, Cali." Quinn said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I laid down on my bed, sighing.

"Why is my life crazy?" I said to myself more than Quinn.

"Because that's just how life is." Quinn told me quietly. I'm guessing he didn't want everyone else to hear.

"Quinn...I'm really tired and it's been a long day, I think I'm going to go to bed alright?" I felt really tired, I desperately needed sleep.

"Okay, sweet dreams Juliet. Miss you." Quinn said softly. I smiled as I changed into my PJ's and slipped under the covers.

"Night Quinn. I miss you too." I said. "Bye.

"Bye." Quinn said and I heard a click, he had hung up. I sat my cell phone on my nightstand and turned off the light. I pulled my knees up to my chest and stayed that way, while I cried. I tried to sob quietly as I could because I didn't want my dad or Sue to walk in.

After awhile I stopped and my eyes felt heavy, so I finally closed them and fell asleep instantly.

That's when the nightmares began.

….........................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Hi everyone! I finally updated! Sorry it's been so long!! I've been a bit busy and I've also started writing my own original stories too so I'm trying to write those too! I hope you're still interested in reading this and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please review! It makes my day when I get reviews :) . Tell me if you like it or you don't.

Thanks!

QuinnandSeth'sgirl5


	6. Chapter 6 'Time Passes'

Juliet's Moon

Chapter 6 'Time Passes'

Disclaimer: Terri Farley owns all characters but my own! I don't own Ford either! Or any songs!

A/N: Wow, just realized, I skipped Thursday, in one of the chapters and had Friday as the 2nd when Thursday should have been the 2nd!

Friday, October 30th, 2009 4:30PM

Juliet Pov

It's been almost 2 months since the night of the rape. Things have changed, and not all for the better. One thing I definitely learned was time passes, it passes very quickly sometimes and other times it passes slowly.

I've gotten back into riding, I'm not competing right now but I ride Moon every chance I get. I'm also helping my father and Matt train Bright Star, Moon's little sister.

Quinn and I talk on the phone every night and during the day we text every minute we get. I've found friends in Sam and Nate(although Nate hints that he wants to be more.), I haven't gone out to Nevada yet to spend a weekend, my life has a few bumps right now.

Tomorrow is my 16th birthday and I don't want it to come at all. Sue is making me throw a sweet 16 party and swears I'm going to love it. But I can't see that happening, Quinn and Sam aren't here..how am I supposed to enjoy it?

I turn my computer off after saying goodbye to Quinn, Sam and Nate. I'm in one of my moods where I don't want to talk to anyone but Moon. I run out of my room and down the stairs planning on going straight to the barn.

"Juliet, is that you?" I heard Sue shout from the kitchen. This is one of the better changes, my dad and Sue had gotten married, 2 weeks after the rape. They had went to Vegas and had the wedding, I was totally happy about that because I really didn't want to be in the wedding. My dad and Sue were expecting a baby too.

"Yes, I was going to go ride Moon, is that okay?" I shouted back. I saw Sue walk out of the kitchen, and she had an apron on.

"That's fine just be back by 5, dinner will be ready."Sue gave me a tired smile. Sue was already having morning sickness and having trouble sleeping.

"Okay, see you at 5!" I ran out the door, down to the barns where I tacked up Moon and cantered off. I slowed him down once we were distanced enough from the farm. I loosened my reins and put them on Moon's neck then I let myself lean forward enough so that I was basically laying on his neck.

I let the tears that had been coming for days, flow. Life since that day had went partially downhill. Molly and Tristan had lost their babies at the beginning of October, which had devastated all of us. Molly had come to the house crying and I took her up to my room and we cried together.

Tristan had thrown himself into my lessons, training me a lot, I had let him work Moon and I until I was almost begging to stop, so he could feel better.

Now, 29 days later, they were slightly better. They were talking about maybe trying to have a baby again, which was great, even though I worried about if Molly could handle it.

I heard hoof beats behind me and I looked up. It was Tristan on Bright Star and he was beaming, as he pulled up next to me, I wondered what he was happy about. "Molly's pregnant again!"

I smiled at Tristan, so happy for him. "Oh Tristan that's great! I'm so happy for you and Molly! How is Molly?"

"She's ecstatic! And so am I! I can't believe we got pregnant right away as soon as we started trying...the doctor says couples that have mis-" Tristan stopped talking at the mention of a miscarriage.

"I know it hurts Tristan and this first few months will probably be hell for you and Molly. If you or her need anything, I'm here." I reached over and patted Tristan's hand.

"Thanks Juliet, you've been such a great friend this past month even though you've had your own things to deal with and I'm so glad you were here."

"It's really no problem Tristan, you and Molly have been here for everything else that's happened to me and you stood by me through everything."

We both were silent for a few minutes, both lost in our own thoughts, when Tristan finally spoke up. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

I snorted. "No, I don't want to have a birthday party."

"It could be really fun, you know Sue is having everyone wear costumes because it's also Halloween tomorrow. You're gonna love Molly and I's costumes, have you gotten one?"

I smiled. "Not yet really, but Sue said she ordered me a costume. I hope it's a good one."

"I'm sure it will. It definitely will not be one of those skanky maid costumes." Tristan chuckled and I pretended to sigh in disappointment.

"Man, I really wanted to be a skanky maid this year!"

Tristan grinned at me. "I don't think your dad was going to let that happen anyways."

"Yeah, I definitely wouldn't go for that costume anyways...You wanna turn around now? I think it's close to 5, and I have to be back at 5 for dinner."

Tristan nodded and we turned our horses around, talking about tomorrow the whole way back. I was actually starting to look forward to my birthday party, thanks to Tristan. When I got home, I would ask Sue what she was having me be tomorrow.

…...

Quinn POV

I sat in Juliet's living room with Sam, Nate, Jake, my mother and father, Brynna, Grace, and Wyatt and of Course Sue, Charles and Molly. Bryan and Adam had agreed to stay home and take care of the ranch. Sue had invited us to come for the weekend for Juliet's birthday, I was surprised when my parents agreed to come along with the Forsters and Nate and I were allowed along.

Since Sue and Charles were married, we'd all be staying in Sue's apartment. Juliet didn't have a clue we were here and Sue wanted to keep it that way until dinner time. So here we all were, with Sue and Charles, sitting in their living room.

"So it's a costume party. As I told Grace over the phone, so I hope you all have your costumes. Quinn, I know you're probably confused because I told them not to tell you about the costume, because I was hoping you would help me with a plan I have." Sue said, her eyes twinkling.

"Sure, anything." I agreed. Sue motioned for me to follow her.

"Now, I know you and Juliet aren't dating but I thought oh cute would it be if they were like Cinderella and Prince Charming."(a/n: I know, I'm really pushing these two together ;P) Sue said winking at me as we walked up the stairs and entered one of their guest rooms. "So I bought Juliet a dress—which you are not allowed to see—and I got you a costume, that I really hope you'll wear." Sue finished.

I felt myself blushing a bit. Juliet and I, being Cinderella and Prince Charming? As I thought that over, Sue pulled something out of the closet, I saw it was a Prince Charming costume. "Here you go."

I looked it over, I really was glad Bryan and Adam were home, they would be teasing me endlessly about this if they were here! Jake wouldn't tease me too much about it, because I could just retaliate with Sam comments and that would shut him up, Nate would be a little bit pissed because I knew—and Juliet knew—that Nate wanted to be more than just friends, Sam would find it adorable, Dad and Wyatt would just shake their heads, and Brynna, Grace and my mom would love it.

"So will you do it? You're kind of her Prince Charming, her knight in shining armor, in the best friend way. I know your brother likes Juliet, but I don't think she's ready for a relationship and I'm not so sure she returns those feelings."

I felt happy about what Sue said and like her, I knew Juliet didn't feelings for Nate. "No she doesn't. But he definitely wants to be more than friends."

Sue nodded. "Well I better get back to getting dinner ready, thank you Quinn, for doing this for me."

"No problem Sue." I put the costume back and followed Sue down the stairs.

…...

Juliet POV Almost 5PM

I untacked Moon next to Bright Star and Tristan. Both of us were talking about a small show coming up and Tristan was trying to convince me to enter. "It won't be that big and it's really close so you wouldn't have to travel far. It'd be like a show to get you back into competition."

I sighed. "When is it?"

"November 7th." Tristan answered eagerly.

"Ask my dad and if he has no problem with it, I'll do it." I gave up.

Tristan gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Well you better keep training, because I already asked your dad and he agreed to it."

I looked him with my eyebrows raised. "You asked him before you asked me?"

"I was pretty sure you'd agree so I wanted to make sure it would be okay with him too, before I asked and got you excited for it." Tristan shrugged. Moon and Star weren't sweating too much and they looked cool enough that Tristan and I put them back in their stalls, going ahead and feeding them, filling up their water buckets.

Tristan told me he was going to walk with me to the house. "Why?" I asked.

Tristan chuckled. "Well thanks, I feel the love."

I blushed. "I don't mean it that way, it's just I would assume you would be leaving to go home to Molly or something."

"Well Molly is up at your house. Sue invited us over for dinner." Tristan explained.

"Oh. That's cool, I'm sure then the conversation of the table will be about babies." I sighed. "_Great_, I'll be the one left out."

Tristan chuckled again. "If they start too deep into baby conversation, I'll make up an excuse for you so you can run."

I giggled. "Thanks Tristan!" I opened the door and called out Sue's name.

"We're in the dining room, Juliet." All the sounds I had heard coming from the dining room stopped. As I walked into the dining room, I stopped dead in my tracks.

There were 12 people sitting in the room, when there should of only 3. I saw Quinn, Sam, Nate, Jake, Grace Forster, Brynna Forster, Wyatt Forster, and two people I didn't recognize.

And they were all smiling. "Oh my God!" I yelled then ran into Quinn's arms. Quinn spun me around in a circle and I laughed. "I can't believe you're here! When did you get here? Why are you here?"

Quinn laughed at me. "I got here earlier today and I'm here for your birthday tomorrow, do you think I would miss it?"

I was speechless. No words could come out right now. Sam smiled at me, from beside Quinn. "Speechless?"

I nodded. "Well Aunt Sue called and invited us to come for your birthday. She's giving us her apartment for the weekend." Sam explained.

I turned to Sue and threw my arms around her. "Thank you so much!" I gasped out. "This is going to be the best birthday ever!"

"It's no problem, Juliet, I know you wouldn't be happy unless they came. So I made a call to Grace and the Elys..and here we all are." Sue smiled but her eyes were watering.

"Oh Sue, don't cry!" I gave her another hug. I could see Grace and Wyatt exchange a look and I felt uncomfortable for a moment, slightly getting the feeling that they there was something everyone wasn't telling me. But I'm probably just being paranoid so I let it go. It was quiet for a moment.

"So what's for dinner?" Tristan asked, pulling out a chair next to Molly. I rolled my eyes and Sue laughed.

"Steak, baked potatoes, and broccoli." Sue told him and he made a face.

"Broccoli." Tristan shuddered.

"What's wrong with broccoli?" I asked, taking a seat between Sam and Quinn.

"It's nasty." Tristan told me.

"It's good." I replied back.

"You're a very weird girl." Tristan shook his head. Everyone started to put food on their plates. "Charles, I mentioned that show to Juliet."

My father turned to me with a smile. "Are you going to enter?"

"Yeah, I think so. Tristan said it's not a big show so I thought I might go ahead and do it. While we're talking about shows, have you thought of entering Bright Star in any?" I asked.

Tristan and my father looked surprised. "There's a dressage competition the day after Moon's show, if you're up to it." My dad answered.

"You should enter her. I'm not much of a dressage rider but I'd like to ride her in a competition." I told them. There was the surprised looks again, this time Quinn joining in.

After that it was agreed I would ride and we started talking about school and horses.

…...

A little bit later, Quinn and I were walking outside by ourselves when we really started talking. "So how long ago did Sue ask you?" I said, as he grabbed my hand.

"About 2 weeks ago, so we could plan ahead." Quinn said, looking over at me.

"Oh. And you never thought of telling me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I couldn't! It would ruin the surprise and I loved that it would be such a surprise to you." Quinn replied, squeezing my hand.

"I guess so. But still I can't believe you _all_ hid it from me all this time!" I stopped walking and we stood at one of the pastures fences. I could see a couple of the foals we had this year with their mothers.

"Everyone thought I would give in and tell you, but I didn't." Quinn said, grinning.

I smiled, I had missed Quinn more than I had thought, him being here right now made me realize that. "Enough about me, what's been happening with you?"

Quinn shrugged. "Not much, pretty much the same old stuff."

I felt a bit hurt, he wasn't telling me everything. "Nate said there's a girl that you're interested in." I said, trying to sound as if I didn't care. But I really did.

Quinn took in a deep breath and then shook his head. "Nope. It's a girl in my class that's interested in me, but I keep turning her down. I just don't wanna date right now."

Secretly, this made me way happy. "Oh."

"Yeah, she's liked me since freshman year but I have no feelings for her whatsoever." Quinn said giving my hand a squeeze.

Then I changed the subject. "How's Chip doing?"

Quinn smiled. "He's good, been giving me a little trouble this past week. How's Moon?"

"He's good, we've been training more and more lately and I ride him everyday after school." I was about to say something else when Quinn grabbed my arm and pointed out something in the sky.

"Juliet! Look it's a shooting star!" I looked up and saw it, making a quick wish. After it was gone, Quinn asked "Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah, did you?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah but I can't tell you or it won't come true." Quinn laughed.

I laughed back. "I guess that's true."

We walked for a little more and then headed back to the house. Sue had rented a couple of movies for us so us teenagers so we both knew everyone was waiting on us.

A few hours later as Sam,who was spending the night, and I were putting on our Pj's when my phone rang.

It was a text message from an unknown number.

It said:

_Is Moon alright?_

I looked at Sam. "Sam, do you know this number?"

Sam looked at the number and shook her head. "That's a California number though."

I texted them back asking them who they were and saying Moon was fine.

They texted me back quickly.

This one said:

_I think you'd better check him again;I just saw him and he doesn't look so fine. _

I let out a gasp, showed Sam the text and we took off running out of my room and towards the barn. Sue and my dad were sitting on the couch when we did. "Juliet, Sam! Where are you going?"

"Moon!" We both shouted in unison. I could hear them following us. As we ran through the front door, a blast of chilly air hit me, reminding me I was in a tank top and shorts. _Oh well, _I thought. _Moon needs me!_

The barn lights were out when we got there, since everyone had gone home and I ran to Moon without the lights. I was feeling for the lock on the door when the lights flicked on. "Found the lights!" Sam called and I saw my dad and Sue standing next to her.

I looked at Moon, who was upset and surprised at being woken up. I went into his stall and looked him over but he seemed fine. "Juliet, what is wrong?" My dad asked as I hugged Moon tightly.

I wordlessly handed him my phone to allow him to see the text messages. "Who are they from?"

"I have no clue! I don't know the number." I said, worried.

"I'll check the barn and then lock it up so Moon will be safe. This is probably just someone trying to scare you." My dad said, trying to be reassuring.

"But Dad-"

"But Dad nothing Juliet, Moon is fine and no one is going to get to him, I promise you."

I sighed. "Okay Dad." My dad handed me my phone back and Sue walked Sam and I back to the house.

"You girls just go onto to bed, we'll figure out everything in the morning." Sue said giving us each a hug.

"Night Sue." I said along with Sam.

We walked back up the stairs to my room and I noticed my light was off. Funny, it had been on when I left. "Sam, did you turn the light out before we left my room?"

Sam looked surprised. "No, did you?"

"No..."

"Maybe one of us hit the switch on the way out." Sam suggested. I shrugged.

"Maybe." I opened my door and turned my light on. Nothing out of the ordinary. I looked towards my bed and my covers were pulled up on top on my pillows. "Sam, when we left, my covers were pulled down halfway weren't they?" I asked, alarmed.

Sam looked at my bed and frowned. "Yeah, they were."

I felt a cold chill for a moment and I looked around my room. Nothing else was messed with, checked my bathroom it was fine. "Whatever, I'm tired. Maybe I did before we left, maybe we're so tired that we're imaging things."

I pulled down my covers and gasped. There was a paper on the bed. "Sam!" I gasped out.

The paper said; _Nothing in life is safe is it? Not even your own home. _

1 hour later, Sam and I were in our guest room, in the beds. The police had come and checked the house out, they had also taken the note. Sue had called Wyatt and Brynna, told them to stay there and not to worry, the police were going to leave an officer here to watch the house and my dad had made sure the house was secure.

Sam had fallen asleep but I couldn't get to sleep. Who would write those notes and texts? How did they get in my house?

I went through questions in my head for another hour and sometime during that time, I finally fell asleep.

…...

The next day, Saturday October 31st, 2009-11am

"Wake up birthday girl!" I heard Sam and Sue's voices. They were standing over me with smiles on their faces.

I laughed. "What time is it?"

"Eleven in the morning." Sam chirped happily. (Does that make sense? Lol)

I sat up and looked around, trying to remember why I was in the guest room. Everything came flooding back and I looked at Sue. "Is Moon okay?"

"Moon is perfectly fine and will be waiting for you in his pasture after breakfast." Sue said, then she pulled the covers off of me. "Now get up, brush your hair and get downstairs!"

I did as Sue asked and as soon as I walked out of the bathroom Sue held a little birthday/princess tiara. ".Gosh."

Sue stuck the little tiara on my head and I blushed. "Sue!" I complained.

"You're the birthday girl, you get to have your own little crown." Sue winked and Sam giggled. I glared at Sam.

"Your dad is cooking one of the biggest breakfasts I've ever seen!" Sam told me as we walked downstairs.

_Well at least there's no one to see me like this. Quinn and everyone is probably still at Sue's apartment either having breakfast or sleeping in. And Tristan and Molly wouldn't be here yet. _I thought to myself before walking into the dining room Sam did.

"Happy 16th Birthday Juliet!" 13 people all said in unison. Wow, everyone was here! Jake, Nate, Quinn, Maxine and Luke, Brynna, Wyatt, Grace, Tristan, Molly, Matt and Jess and of course, my dad.

I blushed so red. I was embarrassed! Here I was standing in a tank top and shorts with a little tiara on. "What are all you guys doing here?" I managed to choke out.

Tristan and Jess smirked. "We planned out a birthday breakfast get together for everyone." They told me.

"Wow, um, thanks guys. Thanks everyone for the birthday wishes!" I was still blushing as I walked to a chair next to Quinn. Quinn got up and pulled out the chair for.

"Here you go birthday girl." He winked at me and I sat down. Sam sat down next to me and I watched as my dad and Sue put out the food. They had pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs every way, fruit, regular milk, chocolate milk and orange juice.

"Wow, Dad, Sue. This is all amazing!" I told them with a smile. Yes, I might be embarrassed but they had gone through a lot of trouble to get this all together. "Thank you!"

My dad kissed my cheek and Sue gave me a hug. "It's all for you baby." My dad said.

Everyone scooped food on their plates and it was quiet for a few moments. "I was thinking Juliet that you could open some of your presents this morning." Dad said taking a drink of his OJ(Orange Juice).

I perked up. "Really? I have presents?"

My dad gave me a surprised look. "Did you think we were going to let you have your 16th birthday without presents?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

My dad rolled his eyes at my answer. "Juliet, I'd never let you have a birthday without presents."

"Thanks Dad."

After Breakfast, we all went into the living room. Jess, Matt and Tristan kept exchanging excited looks and I was starting to wonder what that was about.

Sue handed me a small box. "This is from me, but I did have some help. Quinn helped." I gave them box a smile before taking off the wrapping paper, I opened the box and nearly gasped.

It was a _beautiful_ black saddle blanket with Moon's name on it in silver lining. "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed to them. "Thank you so much!" I said. I hugged my dad, Sue and Quinn.

"I have something for you too." Quinn spoke up. "Well the first one is really from Jake, Sam, Nate and I, we all chipped in."

I tore off the wrapping paper and opened the small box. It was another saddle blanket but this one was black and turquoise-Carolina Panther's colors-and it said _Juliet's Moon_. "Now it wouldn't really be usable I guess, but we thought you'd really like it." Sam spoke up.

"It's great you guys! I love it! And in the Panthers colors too!"

"That was Nate's idea." Sam told me. I thanked them all and then Quinn handed me a smaller box, a jewelery looking box. I opened it up slowly to see a charm bracelet. It had a little horse already on and a cowboy hat.

"I thought you would like that too. The horse is Moon and the cowboy hat is kind of me, I thought I could kind of make it into a yearly bracelet like I get you a charm every year." Quinn said.

I smiled at him. "I love it, it's great!" Quinn helped me put it on and then I gave him a hug.

A couple of presents later I sighed in happiness. "Thank you everyone, I loved everything." I had gotten 100 dollars from Matt and Jess, a gift certificate to my favorite tack shop and a Cobra Starship CD from Tristan and Molly, Grace, Wyatt, Brynna, Maxine and Luke had gotten 2 beautiful pictures; 1 of the Nevada range and the second one of wild horses running.

My dad grinned. "You're not completely done yet, Juliet." He handed me a small box and I opened it. It held a Ford key.

"A key?" I asked, Tristan grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the front door.

"I've been waiting for this all night and morning!" Tristan said, opening the door. Parked right by my house was a brand new black Ford Expedition.

".Gosh!" I shouted. I could hear gasps behind me. "A car? My very own car?" I turned to my dad.

"Yep. I made you an appointment on Monday at the MVA for your drivers license test, so you might want to practice." My dad winked at me.

"Dad it looks new." I said kind of worried. Could we _afford_ a new truck?

"It is new. Bought it from a Ford dealer last week and brought it home last night after you finally went to sleep." He answered.

"But-"

"No buts. You've earned it, riding for me, helping with training and raising the horses, selling some of the horses with me. You've gotten us a lot of money with your riding and training, so I figured you've earned this truck. Well SUV. Sue thought so too."

"Thank you Dad and Sue!" I shouted throwing my arms around both of them. "I love you so much!"

They laughed. "We thought this would be your reaction." Sue smiled.

"Can I take it for a drive?" I said, so excited.

"Sure. I think Tristan is dying to take a ride in it." My dad chuckled at Tristan's also excited expression.

"Maybe I should go check on Moon first." I bit my lip.

"No! You go on ahead, I'll make sure Moon gets his feed and make sure he's okay." Matt protested. "Everything is covered today for you birthday girl."

I hesitated for a moment then agreed. Molly and the other adults agreed to stay behind and let the kids go. Since it seated eight people there was plenty of room. Of course since I had only my learners permit, Tristan had to sit next to me, Sam, Nate, and Quinn were in the middle/back and Jake and Jess were in the back back. The expedition had all leather seats which were a red/burgundy color. "Look, it even has the voice activated navigation and radio!" Tristan exclaimed.

I looked around at everything and had to admit, I was in awe. It was amazing. "Ready to go?" I asked everyone. They all nodded so I put the key in and started it up. The engine was kind of loud, but I liked it.

We took a quick ride around San Francisco, listening to my Cobra Starship CD. When we came back to the farm I parked next to my dad's truck and turned off my car. My car. Huh, it would take some time for me to get used to that.

I knew my birthday party would start around seven so I had all day to do whatever I wanted with everyone. "Hey, you guys wanna go on another ride?" I asked.

Everyone did so we went to tack up our horses. I took them a different trail this time, a longer one. I could feel Nate's gaze on me and I felt bad. I knew he liked me, he's hinted at it so much but I just don't have those feelings for him.

Nate rode up beside me. "So a pretty good morning huh?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, it's been amazing."

"So...tonight at your party would you mind saving me a dance?" Nate asked, ducking his head. I had to smile even more at this, it was cute.

"Yes, I will." Even though I didn't want to lead him on, I wasn't sure I could deny his request.

We rode for a little bit longer and then had to turn around. When we got back it was about three in the afternoon, we had left around twelve so I was surprised that we had been riding for three hours! The horses hadn't worked up a sweat since we pretty much kept it at a walk and trot so we turned them out in their pastures.

Sue and Grace made lunch for us all and I realized I was getting kind of nervous for my party and that I had never asked Sue about what she had gotten me to wear for my party.

So I brought it up after lunch and Sue brought me up to the guest room. "I thought you'd never ask. Now I know this sounds corny but I kind of wanted you to be Cinderella. So I was going to buy you a costume but I didn't like any of them and knew you wouldn't either so I bought you this dress from a store in town."

Sue then pulled out one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. It was a strapless dress, the color; royal blue with a big fluffy skirt with little diamonds all over the torso and parts of the skirt. It had part of a bow at the waist with little diamonds on it. "Sue it's beautiful!"

Sue smiled. "I was hoping you would think so too. I also got you a little tiara." She grabbed a box out of the closet and opened it and I saw a diamond tiara that's design was hearts. (Picture of Dress and Tiara on profile under Juliet's Moon)

"Wow." I was pretty much speechless.

"There's another surprise but you won't learn about that one until the party." Sue winked at me.

"All these surprises are killing me!" I moaned. Sue giggled.

"I know sweetie, but it's fun. You'll love it too."

"Thanks Sue. For doing all this for me even though I thought the whole time I didn't want it. It wouldn't be much of a birthday without this party tonight." I said, Sue was really like a mother to me in every way.

Tears rolled down Sue's cheeks and I wiped them away. "Don't cry Sue!" I pulled her into a hug.

"This party is the least I can do for you." Sue whispered in my ear. Okay that feeling of not knowing about something is seriously coming back!

"We'd better start to work on you soon. So you can be ready for the party!"

"The party isn't for four hours!" I protested.

"Yes dear, but I have a big plan for how you're going to look and the backyard is getting setup and decorated anyways so you can't go out of your room." Sue smiled. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll get everything set up?"

An hour later I was sitting in a chair in my bathroom, next to Sam, getting my hair blow dried and curled. Sue had shown me the hairstyle she was going to do and then Sam had shown me the costume she was wearing. Sam was being a Charleston Honey Flapper(picture of all costumes on profile), Jake was being a Gangster with Sam. Nate was going as Zorro, her dad and Brynna were going as Dorthy and Scarecrow from The Wizard Of Oz, Grace was going as Wilma Flintstone, Maxine and Luke were going as a doctor and nurse. I asked Sam what Quinn was going to be but she just shrugged and said she didn't know.

I kind of wondered who was even going to be at my party? Sam and them were mainly all my friends except for Rita but she was home in Maryland...I didn't really have any friends at school so none of them were going to be here.

"Sue, who's going to be at my party?" I asked as she curled my hair.

She gave me a smile. "Well all of us of course. Then Tristan's parents Gabe and Julie, Tristan and Molly, Jess, Matt and everyone else from the barns. So you'll have a nice little crowd."

I accepted that but I really should be more social with the kids at school. That was my last thought about it for the rest of the night.

…...

It was finally seven. I was so nervous about this, I could hear everyone out back and I haven't see Quinn in hours. I didn't even know where he was.

Sue poked her head in the door. "Ready to come downstairs?"

I bit my lip. "Have you seen Quinn?"

Sue gave me an understanding look. "He's waiting for you at the stairs."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Okay then, I'm ready."

I walked with Sue out of my room and to the steps where I saw who I think is Quinn standing. Sue cleared her throat and he turned around. It _was_ Quinn. In a Prince Charming costume.

"Hello Cinderella."Quinn winked at me and held out his hand.

"You're-You're my Prince Charming?" I laughed.

"At your service Ma'am." Quinn said, pulling my arm through his. "Are you ready to attend your party?"

I smiled up at him. "Now I am." I told him confidently. Quinn walked down the stairs beside me and he led me towards the back door. As we entered the large white tent my father had rented for this, I could see heads turning to look at us, I saw my father holding a camera and taking pictures. I saw Nate in his Zorro costume, Sam and Jake in their costumes and lots of other faces I recognized from around the farm.

Molly and Tristan came up to me. Molly was a prom queen and apparently Tristan was the prom king. "You look beautiful Juliet!" Molly smiled at me.

"Thanks Molly! You look so pretty in your prom queen outfit!"

Tristan winked at me. "Didn't I tell you, you were going to love our outfits?"

A little while later, I was dancing with Quinn out on the dance floor to Three Doors Down song. It was 'Here Without You'(You should really listen to that song-it's good!) and I was laying my head against his shoulder. "This is really nice." Quinn murmured in my ear.

"It is. I'm so glad you're here." I murmured back. I could see Sam and Jake dancing, Tristan and Molly were too, Nate was standing by his self by the tables and I felt temporarily bad. I suppose sometime I should go over there and dance with him, but this song I had just wanted to dance with Quinn. It seemed right.

As the song ended I heard a crash from over by the tables and looked to see my dad fall. Well it looked more like collapsing. "Dad!" I gasped out, pushing Quinn away and running to him. Sue was already beside him and so was Gabe.

"He collapsed! He's not breathing that well-someone call 911!" Gabe shouted and I froze.

I felt arms pulling me back and looked up to see Luke Ely, Quinn's dad. "Give 'em some room." He said quietly. I listened to him, he stood with me, watching them and occasionally giving instructions. I remembered Quinn had said his dad was a volunteer firefighter so of course he would know what to do.

After a few minutes I heard sirens coming close and an ambulance showed up. Sue and Gabe gave them space to get to my father and they quickly put an oxygen mask on him and put him in the ambulance. Sue went with him.

Gabe looked at me. "Let's get to the hospital." Gabe said to me. I nodded woodenly. "Tristan, take Juliet with you." All of a sudden Tristan was beside me and walking me through the house, I grabbed something off the table on our way and handed it to him. It was my car keys.

This time when we piled into my car, no one said a word. It took a few minutes to reach the hospital and we immediately went to the nurses desk and asked about my father. "They're trying to stabilize him right now and as soon as I can give you any more news, I promise I will." The nurse said.

So Tristan and I went to sit down in the waiting room. By now the Elys and Forsters had shown up, plus Gabe and Julie along with Molly, and Jess and Matt. Quinn sat on the other side of me and silently grabbed my hand.

"It'll be okay." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes, trying to believe his words, I honestly wanted to.

It was almost an hour when a nurse came out. "I'm looking for Juliet, Charles daughter?"

I stood up. "That's me."

The nurse walked over to me. Here why don't we go down the hall a bit so we can talk in private about your dad?"

I nodded. "Can—can my friend Tristan come with me?"

The nurse hesitated but nodded. We both followed her down the hall a few feet and she turned around. "He's stabilized now but not completely safe. We're keeping him in the ICU and we'll probably keep him at least for a week or two. Now this isn't completely uncommon for Cancer patients-"

"Hold on!" I cut her off. "What did you just say?"

"Well your dad has cancer..." The nurse trailed off. "You did know didn't you?"

I couldn't speak, for a moment I couldn't even breathe. "He has cancer?" I choked out.

The nurse's face softened. "I'm sorry dear, I just thought you knew..." She looked between Tristan and I. Looking at Tristan's face, it seems he didn't know either. "Your mother didn't tell me that you didn't know."

I couldn't think. My father had _cancer_? And they didn't tell me about it? Obviously Sue and my dad knew! I could faintly hear Tristan asking the nurse about it but I couldn't focus on what he was saying.

The room started blurring and I was about to lose it. I let out a strangled sounding sob and Tristan grabbed me in a hug. I watched the nurse walk away after giving my shoulder a gentle pat. "Did you know?" I asked, half-sobbing.

Tristan shook his head. "I never had a clue."

"Oh God, Tristan!" I sobbed loudly, I could see us getting some glances but I didn't care. I couldn't seem to feel anything but fear. "He has cancer!"

"I know Jul, I know." Tristan whispered while pulling me tighter. I heard footsteps behind us and there stood Molly, looking frightened.

"What's happened? What's going on?" Molly asked. Tristan turned to her and told her what the nurse had said. Like us, Molly looked shocked and then just like me, she burst into tears. Tristan pulled her into his arms along with me.

I hadn't calmed down any when Sue came out to look for me. I rushed into her arms that she held out to me and I knew instantly she was crying too. "You knew?" I asked.

"He asked me to keep it from you. He wasn't ready to tell you yet." Sue said, through her tears.

"When?"

"When?" Sue asked, sounding a bit confused.

"When did he find out he had cancer?"

Sue sighed. "Back a little before...your show." Sue told me, sounding so sad.

Oh God. How had I missed it? How had they kept it from me this long? "Did you know before you two got married?"

"Yes." Sue answered. "But I love your father very much and he needs me as much as I need him. So we got married. And we're having a baby." Sue choked up on the last part.

"Is he going to die?"

It was silent for a moment. "The doctors think we may have caught it in time. But there is always a chance, we didn't." Sue said and I was grateful for her being honest with me. It might of hurt more, but I wanted the truth.

"When can I see him?"

"In a little while sweetie. They're doing some tests right now and talking to him but when that's over I'll make sure they let you in to see him."

"I don't want to go sit with everyone else." I truthfully said. I couldn't face them right now, not while I was completely losing it.

"That's alright. You can just sit here and I'll stay with you." Sue said and we sat down on the floor. I curled up into her, wanting the comfort of her arms. Of a mother's arms. _Sue_, I realized, _has become my mother._ As in, I'm really thinking of her as my mother.

"Thanks. Sue, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Is it alright if I call you Mom?"

Sue took in a deep breath. When she answered, it sounded like she was going to cry all over again. "You may. I'd love that."

"You're the greatest mom ever." I mumbled.

"You're the greatest daughter ever Juliet." Sue slid her hand over my head.

We sat like that until Grace and Wyatt came to find us. "Does she know now?" Grace asked softly.

Sue nodded. Grace and Wyatt knew? Is that why I was getting the feeling they were hiding something from me? I thought I heard Sue say "But not everything." but I wasn't sure.

Grace gently grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry Juliet that this is happening to you, Sue and your father."

I nodded my thanks. I didn't feel like talking right now. "Grace, do you think you or maybe you could ask Tristan to explain the situation to everyone?"

Grace nodded. "I could." Then Wyatt and her left.

I could hear the shocked gasps and I could hear people getting up. Most likely Sam and Quinn wanting to come see me but I could hear Wyatt and Grace telling them to stay put. That I needed time to calm down and let the news sink in.

A nurse came up to Sue and I. "The doctors wanted me to tell you that they're done testing and talking to Mr. Taylor and that if you want to see him, you're welcome to now."

Sue helped me up and I bit my lip as I realized we would have to walk past everyone to get to my father's room. I kept my head down the whole time but I could still feel their gazes on me.

When I walked into my father's room, it was kind of horrible. He was laying on the bed and he was pale. Horribly pale. He looked sick-well he was but I mean really _sick_- but he tried to smile when I walked in. "Hey Jules." He rasped out and I nearly burst into tears again seeing him like this.

"Hey daddy." I whispered, sitting in a chair by his bed. "How are you?"

"I feel a little bit tired but besides I'm fine." Fine? Really?

"You're not fine." I said, with tears in my eyes.

My father sighed. "No, I'm not exactly fine Juliet."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be worrying over it. Over me. You'd just gone through a whole lot for a fifteen year old and I wasn't about to burden you with that. I hope you understand." He said gently reaching out towards me with his hand.

I grasped his hand in mine. "I understand Daddy." I hated the way he looked. I hated seeing him like this. At this moment, I just wished I could run out of this room and get as possibly as far away from here. But my father needed me and I wouldn't leave him now, I would stand by his side as long as he needed me.

I stayed until the nurses informed me visiting hours were over and there was only 1 person allowed to stay. Of course Sue was going to stay with him so she told me to go on home and try to get some sleep. She'd call me in the morning. So I told them both I loved them and went back out to the waiting room.

Everyone was still there when I walked out to my surprise. They all looked up as I walked in the waiting room.

Then I was surrounded by three people. Nate, Quinn and Sam. They all had their arms around me and I felt secure for a moment.

"How's your dad?" Sam asked pulling back.

"Tired and not looking so good. Sue told me to go on home and try to get some sleep. So will someone take me home please?" I could feel the weariness and tears coming on and I wanted to leave before that happened.

Tristan hopped up with Molly at his side. "I'll take you home Juliet."

So I followed him out to my car and tiredly got in, half of me praying for my father to be okay and the other half praying just for this all to be a horrible nightmare.

…...

A/N: Another chapter up! Sorry it's took so long for me to get it out! I had kind of a writer's block, well maybe not a writer's block so much. I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter but couldn't figure out how to write it get here.

I'm sorry if you don't like what happened with Juliet's dad. Trust me I don't either. It's part of the story though. I know how Juliet feels. My own father had cancer and I was 11 when I found out. He died in 2005. So I was pretty much almost crying along with Juliet during this chapter. But people _survive_ cancer. Lots of people have cancer and live.

Besides what happened to Charles, I hope you like this chapter. Like Quinn and them coming to SF for the weekend, Juliet's birthday before the incident...

And yeah, I know the whole note/text message thing is kind of weirdish. But I like stories like that—mystery stories. And of course it's a mystery because we have no clue who is sending Juliet those messages—all we know is that this person obviously has been on the farm and got into her house.

Anyways thank you for reading this chapter and I _hope___you'll review!

I think this is actually one of my longest chapters for this story. The other day when I wrote my chapter for Racing Hearts(my Twilight story) I wrote almost 10,000 words! 19 pages for one chapter! I know other people have probably done longer ones but for me this was awesome!

Anyways, I'll update this again soon.

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

PS: Please review! And check out my other PS stories-especially my newest one Savannah's Journey-it's going to have Pepper as one of the main characters! Sorry for the long Author's Note!


	7. Chapter 7 'You Can't Be Serious'

Juliet's Moon

Chapter 7 "You Can't Be Serious!"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters!

Sunday, November 1st, 2009-7am

Juliet's Pov

I felt someone laying next to me and I opened my eyes. To my surprise it was Nate, he was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. How did we get here? I wondered, looking around and realized we were in the feed room of the broodmare barn laying on the cot that was kept in here for when mares were close to foaling.

I was still in the dress from last night, thank Goodness. Fully dressed. So nothing like _that_ had happened. I remembered everything from last night and I felt myself getting teared up when I heard Nate waking up.

I looked at him and he smiled at me. "Morning Juliet." He said stretching. I looked at his ruffled clothes and hair-it was adorable.

"Morning Nate." I said, smiling back.

"You're probably wondering how we got here." Nate started.

"Yeah, I kinda am." I mumbled blushing.

"Well, after you came home, you went to see the horses in this barn. After awhile I came down to try to have you come in the house...I heard the radio on, the song that was playing was 'Broken' By Seether. You said to me 'we never had our dance', I answered 'No we didn't' and then we danced. Do you remember?" Nate said softly.

I did, after he said it, I did. "Yes, I do."

Nate nodded. "Well you told me you didn't want to go up to the house. You showed me the cot in here and I laid down on it with you. You fell asleep after a few minutes. I watched you for awhile, got some different clothes then fell asleep too. Nothing inappropriate happened last night Juliet, I would never take advantage of you like that. You were so vulnerable last night and I would never try anything with someone so vulnerable like you were." Nate looked embarrassed for a moment. "Although, you uh, did make a move before you fell asleep."

I gave him a tight hug. "Thank you Nate. For everything you did last night and for being the nicest guy and knowing that I was not in any shape to make decisions like that. For not taking advantage of me."

Nate hugged me back. "It's no problem Juliet." Nate whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Does anyone know we're um, here?"

Nate gave a small smile. "I went up to the house last night after you fell asleep to change my clothes. I told everyone where you were, I also told them I was going back out there to make sure you would be okay over night."

I suddenly felt cold. "Oh God, it's freezing out here!"

Nate reached over and handed me a fuzzy blanket. "You kicked this off last night. Put this around you and we can go up to the house to get some different clothes on. Then if you want we could go see your father."

I nodded. "I want to see him. I need to."

…...

So twenty minutes later Nate, Sam, Quinn and I were on our way to the hospital. When we got there, I could see the Forsters and Quinn's parents had returned, plus Tristan, Molly and their family.

I gave them all a quick smile as I walked into the waiting room. Molly gave me a big hug after Tristan got done with giving me a hug and quick kiss on the forehead. "How was your night?" Molly asked, her eyes showing her worry.

I just shrugged. Molly bit her lip but didn't say anything. I sat down next to Quinn and Sam, both of them grabbing my hand. I saw Wyatt, Grace and Brynna exchanging nervous glances and I was getting a bit worried. A few minutes later Sue came out wearing different clothes and I figured someone must of brought her some.

Sue smiled when she saw me. "Juliet, Wyatt, Brynna would you three come with me?"

I felt worried again and I looked at Quinn. He gave me a reassuring smile and hand squeeze. I got up and followed Sue with the others to my fathers room. My father looked a bit better, he had gotten some color and looked healthier.

"Morning Daddy!" I said kissing his cheek before sitting down in a chair by his bed. My father smiled at me and reached a hand out to brush over my hair.

"Morning Jules." My father replied. I smiled at him looking and sounding better. My father looked at Sue, who nodded, looking at Wyatt and Brynna. "Juliet..."

"What is it?" I bit my lip. "Just come out and say it, I see the looks everyone is giving each other."

"Juliet, dear. You understand your father and I both love you right?" Sue asked gently.

"Of course."

"And you know we always want what's best for you right?" Sue continued.

I nodded slowly. "Well hun, your father is going to get really sick and he's not going to look so good or feel so good...we think it's best if you temporarily live with Brynna and Wyatt in Nevada."

"What?" I gasped out a minute later. "You can't be serious! I can't leave-especially not now!"

My heart was racing-but not in a good way. "Oh dad, mom. You can't send me away!"

"Don't think of it as sending you away Jules." My father said again reaching out for me. I moved away from his touch.

"Dad, I want to stay here with you and Sue. I want to be here when the baby is born, I want to be here to help you get better." I wiped the tears falling down my face away.

"Honey, you could be here by the time the baby is born. And I really don't want you to see me the way I will be Jules, it won't be a pretty sight." My dad sighed.

"I don't care Dad!" I half-shouted. I saw him wince. "I want to be with you the whole way through you getting better."

"Juliet, we've already made arrangements for you to go live with Brynna and Wyatt. It will only be for awhile Juliet, I promise." Sue whispered putting her arms around me.

I wanted to shake her off, to yell at her. But I couldn't. Because I knew they truly thought sending me to live in Nevada was best, that my father did not want me to see him getting sicker.

"When?" I asked hoarsely.

"Well, you'll have your drivers license test tomorrow then Tuesday you'll drive or Grace will back to Nevada." My dad answered.

Oh, Tuesday. Wow. I felt an ache in my chest. "What about Moon?"

"We're going to ship him out on Thursday or Friday for you." Dad answered.

"I guess it's all decided then." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry Jules. But it's truly the best thing for you." My dad said. See? They did think it was for the best. Oh how wrong they were.

The room felt suddenly small. "I have to get out of here." I gasped out before running out of the room, past the waiting room and out into the November sunshine.

I felt a hand on each shoulder and I saw Sam and Quinn. "What's wrong?" Sam asked looking worried.

"I'm being sent away from my home." I told them softly. I heard Sam's gasp and Quinn's deep breath.

"Where are you being sent to?" Quinn asked putting his arms around me.

"To live with Sam and her family."

Quinn pushed me an arm's length away and Sam and Quinn were both staring at me, shocked. "I don't know what to say." Sam choked out.

"Did you know?" My eyes narrowed at Sam.

"No! If I had, I would of said something." Sam told me. I believed her.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered, clutching to Quinn.

"You're going to live. Normally. You'll adjust, and we'll help you, alright?" Quinn said sounding sensible.

"So still even if I call you in the middle of the night, you'll come?" I asked, hiding a smile.

"Well duh. You living next door will make it easier to come help you." Quinn smiled at me.

I took comfort in his arms—and his words. I knew they were true.

But that still didn't stop me from locking myself in my room, all alone that afternoon. Everyone from Quinn to Tristan knocked and I wouldn't answer. The news was sinking in and I didn't want to face it.

Yes, Quinn, Sam, and Nate would be there...but my father and Sue would be in San Francisco. I would have no family there, well technically Sam _was_ my cousin now since Sue and my father got married.

As the evening settled in, I snuck out of the house to say hi to Moon then ran back to my room, locking the door again. Grace came to my door with food but I told her I wasn't hungry. "Well I'll leave it in the oven to stay warm if you change your mind."

I ended up falling asleep until Midnight. I couldn't hear anyone up so I decided it was safe to go downstairs, I opened my door and tip-toed down the stairs. I decided to get a drink from the fridge before looking for food.

"Midnight snack time?" A voice asked in the darkness and I let out a short scream. I turned around to be face to face with Nate.

"What are you doing up?" I demanded, putting a hand to my racing heart.

Nate shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I was on your couch when I heard someone walking down the steps so I came to investigate."

Slowly my heart went back to normal. "Oh." That seemed reasonable.

Nate put his hand on my cheek. "I was hoping it was you." Nate said softly. Oh my.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because I missed you today. I knew you were upset and I wanted to comfort you. Be there for you." Nate whispered.

Dear Lord, should my heart be racing like this with him? Should I be really super aware of how close Nate is? How if he leaned closer, our lips would _touch_?

Suddenly, the kitchen light flicked on and scared the hell out of both of us. I stumbled back a step and looked who had come in. It was Sam, who was standing there with a very surprised look on her face. "Am I interrupting something?"

I blushed and looked down. "Of course not, Sam. I came down to get a snack and Nate was here. We were whispering so we wouldn't wake anyone."

Sam didn't really look like she believed me, but thankfully, she let it go. Nate left and I opened the oven to grab my food. "Your gram is really great." I told Sam as I sat down. My food, was still surprisingly hot.

Sam smiled. "She is." Then she frowned. "She was really worried about you earlier, we all were."

"I'm sorry for acting like that. It just really started to hit me, you know..and no offense Sam, but I really don't want to go to Nevada. It's not your family or anything because I'd love to see your ranch and spend more time with all of you..But I'm not gonna be able to see my father or Sue, or Tristan, Molly, Jess.." I trailed off as I started to choke up.

Sam pulled me into a hug. "I understand, Juliet. I truly do...when I was eleven I got into a riding accident and my father sent me away to live with Aunt Sue for 2 years. He said it was because I would be closer to a hospital—I had had a head injury and probably needed a hospital nearby—but I was so angry with him and so _homesick_. But it was for the best, or at least he thought so, and so does your father." Sam paused.

"I know it might not seem like it, but your father really is thinking of your best interests." Sam finished.

I was silent for a moment. "You were sent away too?"

Sam nodded. "Then finally, I got to come home when I was thirteen."

"My father does think it's for the best, I know that." I admitted and sighed. "But Sam, I don't _want_ to go. I want to be here to support him every moment, to help him get better." I started to choke up and my eyes were burning with tears. Not sad tears either, they were _angry_ tears. "How can he do this? He must know how much I want to be here with him! He's the only thing I have—again no offense to you or your family, or to Sue, Sam—but after having my mom leave me like that, I've always needed my father around." I paused to compose myself.

"I've been invited to Maryland by Rita, and to the East Coast by other friends I've met, but...I went one time to Maryland and I had to end up going home the next day because I couldn't _handle_ being away from my father, from my home. How will I handle being in Nevada and not being able to come home on the next flight, Sam?"I put my hands over my face.

"It's gonna be real hard at first, Juliet. I'll admit that, but we'll all be there for you. Every moment, whenever you need us, we'll be there. You can come to me whenever you want or need to, you can just talk and talk. Just vent to me." Sam tried to reassure me.

"Thanks Sam." I said softly. I felt my heart aching, I wanted it to stop but I didn't know how. I remembered last night when I went to see my father in his room, thinking, that I wish I could get as far as possible away from here..Well didn't they say be careful what you wish for?

Sam and I sat in comfortable silence as I ate the meal Grace had left for me. Slowly a small smile came across Sam's face. "Don't you think you better get to sleep? You have your drivers license test in the morning!"

My mouth fell open. I had totally forgotten about it. "I totally forgot Sam!" I gasped out.

"Get some sleep, you don't wanna look horrible in your picture when you get your license." Sam gave me a hug.

"Are you guys leaving today?" I whispered before Sam left.

"I think that's the plan, although Quinn was throwing up quite the fuss, begging to stay until you left. I'm not sure what his parents said."Sam said.

I nodded. Truthfully, I wanted him to stay so badly. I would give anything for Quinn just to be here with me for when I had to say goodbye. "Night Sam."

"Night Juliet. Good luck on your test." Sam said to me before going back up the stairs. I finished my food and then put my dishes in the sink then went up to the stairs to my room. Even though I had been asleep for a long time before coming down here, I fell asleep as soon as I hit my pillow.

…...

Monday, November 2nd, 2009 10AM

"Juliet..." I heard Grace's gentle voice saying my name. I opened my eyes and groaned.

"What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning dear, and you have an hour before you have to be at the MVA for your licenses test." Grace was smiling, I could hear it in her voice.

I jumped up immediately. "Has everyone left already?"

Grace nodded. "They didn't want to wake you. I told them I would have to hurt them if they did, you needed your rest." Grace gently put her arm around my shoulders.

My bottom lip trembled. I was going to lose it. "Quinn too?" I asked, keeping the tears barely at bay.

"No, Quinn got his parents to let him stay. Quinn's waiting downstairs for you honey and he tried his best at cooking you breakfast." Grace told me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Quinn cooked?"

Grace nodded, chuckling a little bit. "It was quite the sight. But it smelled awfully nice. He cooked french toast for you."

Yum. "Well I'm going to jump in the shower quickly then I'll be down, will you tell Quinn please?"

"Of course dear. Take your time." Grace said leaving the room.

…...

Two hours later, I walked out the MVA with my license. As soon as I saw Grace and Quinn, I gave them a thumbs up and big smile. Quinn grabbed me in a hug and spun me around. "You did it!" He shouted and I noticed we had some looks. I could imagine what they saw. A young man in jeans, button up short sleeved plaid shirt, and cowboy boots and cowboy hat, spinning around a young girl, in jeans, a blue short sleeved t-shirt and converses.

It wasn't a normal sight in San Francisco. Who knows what was going through their minds...I bet they probably thought I was his girlfriend, but who the hell cared what _they_ thought?

A few minutes later we arrived at the hospital, I went straight to my dad's room. Sue wasn't there, it was only my father. "Hey daddy." I greeted him .

My father looked up and smiled. "Hey Jules, I'm guessing by that smile on your face, that you got your license?"

I nodded, grinning a lot. "Passed with flying colors, according to my instructor. It was pretty easy and the expedition was great."

"That's great Jules! No more having to have someone drive around with you. You can drive yourself."

"Yep. It'll be so great."

My dad and I talked for awhile longer, then Grace, Quinn and I left so I could go home and pack. Grace helped me pack clothes and toiletries, while Quinn loaded some other things, like my computer, stereo, blankets, and pictures.

We were going to put the seats in the way back down to put things back there and then what didn't fit back there, would go in the back seat with Quinn. Quinn and I agreed that we would take turns driving, leaving Grace to be our navigator.

It would take 8 hours to get back to Darton, Nevada. We figured if we left at 6AM that we would get there by two in afternoon, if we didn't stop a lot so we were packing lunches and drinks, so the only time we would really have to stop is for gas and to switch drivers.

I had money saved up for the trip and gas, but Sue had come home and given me two hundred dollars. Telling me that I should use this for gas and save my money. I refused at first but finally Sue got me to accept it.

My SUV was pretty much all packed up except for the food and drinks for the trip, so that was done. Grace said she might take a nap before making a small lunch so Quinn and I went out to the barn. I fed Moon an apple, Tiger two carrots and Bright Star a few peppermints. Jamie, Matt and Jess joined us as we walked around the barns.

"I can't believe this time tomorrow, I'll be gone." I spoke up as we visited the broodmare's pastures.

Everyone spoke their agreement. "I don't know who I'm gonna tease now." Jess said, smiling a bit.

"Who will I get to ride Tiger when you're gone...You're the only one I can trust him with, well besides Jess and Matt but they don't ride much." Jamie had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Jess, Jamie. It's nice to know I will be missed." I had tears on my own in my eyes.

"Of course you'll be missed!" Matt said hugging me. "We won't know what to do without you and Moon."

"I don't know what I'll do when I leave here. I mean yeah I know Sam and everyone but I won't know the place I am at. I won't be able to just go riding off." I paused, I remembered the show this weekend. "Wow, I won't even be here this weekend to enter the show Tristan wanted me to."

Quinn gave me a hug. "Nevada does have shows, believe it or not."

"Really?" I asked in part disbelief.

"Yep, they're a little farther away than what you usually have to go but I think if you want to compete bad enough, it'd be worth it." Quinn answered.

I smiled. "Thanks Quinn."

We walked around until Grace called us all back up to the house. I was surprised to see Tristan, Molly, Gabe and Julie waiting with Grace.

Tristan gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then Molly squeezed me in a big hug as did Gabe and Julie. "We wanted to spend the rest of the day with you. Your dad told us you got your license. Congrats, Juliet." Tristan grinned.

"Thanks Tristan." I said sitting down at the table with everyone else. After everyone had eaten we all sat together at the table. "Tristan, I realized today, that we won't be able to do that show this weekend."

Tristan sighed. "Me too. I was so excited for that show."

"I'm sorry Tristan."

Tristan shook his head. "Don't worry about it. But you better make it up by doing shows in Nevada."Tristan gave me a quick grin.

"I'll try." I grinned back.

"And send me pictures and videos. That way I can still help you." Tristan said, all serious. "And sometime in the future, I'm going to come out to Nevada to see you and go to a show with you."

"That'd be great Tristan! You better bring Molly along too, oh and if I'm not back by the time your baby is born, I'm coming back for the birth!" I told him. Wow, I really was accepting it. I didn't even know if I would be back in eight or nine months.

"That a promise?" Molly smiled.

"Yep. It is. I'll drive myself back."

"Good. We'll bring the baby out there too." Molly told me.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I could still talk to everyone and we could all visit each other from time to time, I'd make sure of it.

A hour later, Molly, Tristan, Quinn and I decided to hit the trails, one more time, together. We asked Grace if she'd like to come but she declined, saying she was going to clean up a bit around the house, organize things for Sue and my father.

Somehow, I think the horses sensed the ride for what it was; A goodbye ride. They all listened perfectly, walked along as we asked, trotted when we asked and didn't spook once.

It was a perfect ride, the weather was sunny with a bit of chill to the air but not freezing. All the leaves were changing colors, it was very pretty. I took it all in, knowing it would end soon, but just enjoying the moment with the people I loved.

Molly and Quinn rode a little bit farther than Tristan and I, giving us the chance to talk. "So already packed for the trip?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, we packed earlier. I mean Grace says they have a dresser there for me and a nightstand for me, my father is going to ship my bed and my computer desk. I still have to pack my saddles and blankets in my car, even though Moon won't be there until Thursday or Friday, I want to bring them along." I answered.

Tristan chuckled. "I think you better get yourself a western saddle there Jules. You're gonna look out of place with an English saddle out on the range."

I shook my head laughing. "Quinn says there's a couple English riders in Darton."

"Is there really Quinn?" Tristan called out to Quinn. "You're not gonna make our Jules look like a fool are you?"

Quinn and Molly let us catch up. "Of course I wouldn't. There's Ryan Slocum, one our neighbors, who rides English, jumps I think and there's Katie and Drew Sterling who own and run Sterling Stables, they raise, breed and train Morgan horses for all disciplines. Drew owns it and his daughter Katie mainly runs it." Quinn told us.

"See? I won't be the only English rider, Tristan." Secretly, first chance I got, I was going to try out Western riding. I'd probably end up buying my own Western tack.

"I bet the first chance you get Juliet, you'll be saddling Moon up Western and trying it out." Tristan said.

My jaw dropped. How did he know that? Tristan saw my expression. "I know you very well Juliet, I know you've wanted to try riding Western, so the first time you're away from your father, you'll ride Western."

My face burned. He was so right, I would. "Just make sure you send me pictures and tell me how it goes." Tristan chuckled and Molly giggled at my expression.

Quinn leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, tomorrow or Wednesday I'll put you up on Chip. He'll give you a nice ride."

I smiled at him and whispered back in his ear. "Thanks."

We all decided it was time to turn around and head back. It was about six thirty when I checked the time on my cellphone so we had been out for awhile. I decided when we got back I would order some pizza for everyone, and we could all be up at the house together. Or better yet, I'll bring the pizzas to the hospital and we can all sit with my dad!

I was smiling when we reached the barn, after getting everyone to agree to the plan, I placed our pizza order to my favorite pizza place. We'd pick it up on the way.

Quinn and I got Grace, Julie and Gabe. Grace, Quinn and I got into my expedition, Molly, Tristan, Gabe and Julie got in Tristan's truck and Matt and Jess said they would meet us at the hospital after they put the last few bags of feed away.

After we got the pizza, it didn't take long to reach the hospital. The nurses in my father's room smiled at us, I asked them to join us in eating the pizza, at first they declined but finally they each took a slice and went back to their desks.

Sue and my father were surprised when we showed up. "What's all this Juliet?" My father asked.

"Well it's my last night here and this is a way we can all be together. I got pizza from Leroy's dad, our favorite." I smiled at him. My dad gave me a great smile back.

Sue came over and sat on the windowsill seat with me. "This is great Juliet." Sue whispered as everyone talked.

"I know. I wanted to be with everyone I loved on my last night, so this was a good way to do it." I whispered back.

"Did you magically know I was also craving some Leroy's too?" Sue joked.

"Ah, you may have mentioned it earlier." I joked back. "If this baby is going to be anything like us, it has to love Leroy's too."

Sue patted her stomach. "Well I'm not puking it back up so I think the baby is enjoying it." I laughed at Sue.

"I guess so."

For awhile the discussion was about babies, cribs, and names. Quinn and I silently sat out of this as the adults discussed things.

I sat in Quinn's lap and he put his arms around me, holding me. We sat like that for quite some time then excused ourselves from the room, to take a walk down to cafeteria to get a drink.

Quinn grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. "You seem to be in a good mood today." Quinn commented.

I shrugged. "I've accepted that tomorrow I'm leaving. But I'm also realizing how lucky I am to have such amazing friends and family who are there to support me. I also realized that while I won't be here, my father won't be alone, he'll have Sue. They're so much in love and maybe he'll get better fast if he doesn't have to worry over me." I saw Quinn was going to protest but I stopped him. "I don't mean it like that. I mean like he won't have to worry about how he looks in front of me, of being strong to keep me from worrying. He can just focus on getting better and the better things ahead. Like me coming home, like the baby being born."

Quinn nodded. "I get what you're saying. And I'm glad you're feeling better about this, it really won't be forever." As Quinn said the last few words, I heard the sadness in his voice. I knew he was happy about me coming, did he want me to stay?

I didn't ask, because I didn't want to hear the answer that much. I didn't know what to say, luckily Quinn changed the subject. "So what happened between you and Nate, the night of your birthday?" I was surprised at the question.

"Nothing."

"You're telling me, absolutely nothing happened between you and my brother even though you slept together, all alone, just you two out in the barn?"

I felt my temper flare. Did he think I was a slut? Did he think I was completely over the rape? "Nothing happened. Your brother is a true gentleman and wouldn't take advantage of me like that."

Quinn rolled his eyes and I felt my anger building at him. "Nate, a gentleman?"

"Yes Quinn he is one!" I snapped. "And any time I think about doing _that_ with a guy, I start freaking out because all I can think of is being raped." I pushed Quinn away and walked faster down the hall.

"Juliet!" Quinn shouted but I didn't stop. I heard him catch up. "I'm sorry, alright. It's just, I worry about you. You were super vulnerable that night and he could of easily taken advantage..we both know he likes you like that."

I stopped. "Nate knew how vulnerable I was and he wasn't going to try anything. He even said that." My voice was cracking. "I even made a move on him apparently but he stopped anything from happening. Yes I know he likes me like that, but maybe it means he cares enough that he knew I would regret it in the morning and wouldn't want me to."

Quinn pulled me in his arms. "I don't even know how you act so normal sometimes. I don't know how you're not losing it, how you can be so close to all of us guys." Quinn said.

I gave a bitter laugh. "It's not easy. But I have to function, I have to try to be normal for everyone and even myself. I can't bear the thought of just sitting in my room crying over it, I mean yes there is moments I think about it, like I said when I think about doing anything with a guy...but I can't let it control me, I feel like I'm in a battle and if I let it hold me back from my life, that I lose. But if I continue to be normal and live my life, that I win. I'm winning Quinn."

Quinn gave me a smile. "And of course I know you and your brothers, Tristan and Jess, and Matt, would never hurt me like that. You guys are like my protectors, not the people who hurt me." I finished.

"You're an amazingly brave girl, Juliet." Quinn cupped my face in his hands and then he kissed me. It was a great kiss, I could feel sparks and my heart was beating so fast. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Holy shit." I heard Tristan's voice and I broke the kiss. Tristan was standing there with Jess, and they both looked surprised. I couldn't believe Tristan actually swore, he didn't usually do it.

My face was red because I was blushing so much. "We were on our way to get drinks."

"Looks like you're getting more than drinks." Jess said, holding back laughter. I blushed even more. What did that kiss mean anyways? I thought we were just friends? Do friends kiss like _that_? Should I feel that way in a kiss with a friend?

I took a deep breath. "Tristan, would you and Jess like to join us to get drinks?"

"I think we better." Tristan said, with a big grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Quinn's arm. Dragging him along with me to the cafeteria. Once we all got our drinks we headed back to the room, no one saying a word about the kiss, thank God.

I saw my father was asleep and everyone was talking quietly now. "What took you so long?" Sue asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing." We all said in unison.

I sat down next to Sue and Quinn sat next to Grace. Was it going to be awkward now? I mean we've kissed before, but it was nothing like that. I wondered, idly, if Quinn had felt anything.

…...

Quinn Pov

Had I just kissed Juliet like that? Had I really felt sparks? That was an amazing kiss. I wish I could read her mind to see what she had felt and thought about it.

When she sat next to Sue, I sat next to Grace. I didn't know if she wanted to discuss it or not. I wondered if she had any feelings for me..I wanted her to be _my_ girlfriend but I didn't know if she felt the same and didn't want to ruin our friendship.

I sighed inwardly, life was complicated. Had she known I was jealous when she slept with Nate? How I had wanted it to be me? If Nate had actually _slept _with her, I would of kicked his ass.

I smiled when I thought of when she had said something about Daisy liking me. Of course Nate had mentioned that this girl was interested in me and of course he made it sound like I was interested back. Well there was only one girl I was interested in and that Juliet. She's just the kind of girl I'm looking for. And tomorrow, she would be my next door neighbor.

…...

Juliet POV

I saw Quinn smiling and wondered what was going through his mind. Did he enjoy the kiss? Did he feel something for me? Why did he kiss me?

My thoughts got lost as I saw my father waking up. He had slept for awhile and I would have to go home in thirty minutes to finish up a little bit of packing and go to sleep. It would be goodbye time soon.

I could see on everyone's face, that they were realizing too, that these were our last times together. I ducked my head, trying to hold back my tears. What would I do without these people?

Everyone started up a conversation, this time about horses. We were getting into our conversation, when I looked at the clock and saw it was time to leave.

I stood up and everyone looked towards me. "I guess it's time to say goodbye." Sue said softly.

I nodded and went to my father and Sue. "I love you guys so much. I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered to both of them.

"We love you too, Juliet." Sue and my father both said at the same time.

"Thank you for the car Daddy, and for shipping Moon out." I rubbed my eyes, which were tearing up.

"It's no problem Jules, anything for my baby." My father whispered.

"Thank you Mom for being a great mom to me. I know you'll take care of Dad while I'm gone." I said to Sue.

Tears ran down Sue's face. "It'll just be a short time sweetheart, then we'll be together again, as a family."

I nodded, my tears flowing now. I couldn't speak. Sue and my father grabbed me in a big hug and I squeezed them both. "You better send pictures of the ultrasounds, and as your belly grows Mom." I managed to get out.

Sue smiled. "I will Juliet. Molly and I will send them at the same time, won't we Molly?"

Molly came over and hugged me. "We will. We can all chat about names and when we find out the sex, we can talk about nursery themes, colors and cribs. We'll torture you with it Juliet."

"Thanks Molly." I laughed and squeezed her one more time. Tristan came over and hugged me tightly.

"Don't forget to send me lots of pictures." Tristan handed me a small box. I opened it and it held a 16GB memory card(if there is such a thing for cameras). "This is so you can take lots and lots of pictures. I want to see everything you see."

I nodded. "I will Tristan." My camera would become attached to me.

Gabe and Julie came over to hug me. "Keep your grades up, in Nevada. Just 'cause we're not there to hound you about school doesn't mean we won't expect good grades. I want to see A's and B's on your report cards." Julie winked at me.

"I'll try Julie. Thank you both for helping me and believing in me these last few months." I said softly, knowing they would know what I meant. They gave me another hug, understanding.

"You better call me lots." Jess demanded. "I want to hear about your embarrassing moments, Quinn I'm giving you my job to embarrass and tease her endlessly. I think I can trust you with it." Jess smiled at Quinn.

"I'll try my best." Quinn grinned back.

"You call me too Juliet, I want to hear all about where you're staying in Nevada and what it's like. We'll have to make a trip out there." Matt said, the emotion seeping into his voice.

"Thanks Matt, Jess." I said.

They both gave me a big hug and then it was time to leave. I blew everyone a kiss and we left. My tears were flowing freely now and Quinn grabbed my keys. "I'll drive." Was all he said.

I let him. I would crash if I tried driving now. "I'll drive first thing in the morning too." Quinn spoke again. I knew it was best, I would be emotional, when I left San Francisco.

I nodded. It took a short time to reach my home, I went to the barn and grabbed my saddles, blankets and bridles. Quinn helped but neither of us said much. We loaded everything in a comfortable silence, after we got done, I told Quinn I was going to see Moon and I'd be up in awhile.

Moon nickered at me as I walked down the aisle to his stall. I opened the door and let myself in. "After tonight Moon, I'll be in a new place. In a few days, you'll join me boy. It's going to be different, it's going to be more country than this, more desert than this. No more city lights or fancy feed. You're going to a ranch and we're going to have to help out."

I wouldn't mind helping the Forsters out, they were family. It would be fun to learn how to work on a ranch and work with cattle.

Moon nudged me and nickered as if to say "If you're there, it'll all be fine."

"Well as long as you're there Moon, I'll be fine too." I kissed Moon goodnight and walked up to the house.

Grace and Quinn were sitting on the couch in the living room when I walked in. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." I said, yawning.

Grace smiled. "I'm with you on that. I think it'd be the best idea if we all go to bed. Six in the morning comes early."

I nodded. Then I gave Grace and Quinn a hug. "Night." Grace squeezed back then left to go upstairs, leaving Quinn and I there, alone.

"Let me walk you to your bedroom." Quinn said and I let him. Once at my door, Quinn turned to me. "Have a good night's sleep Juliet."

"You too Quinn. We have four hundred some miles to drive tomorrow." I gave him a quick hug then went into my room. I jumped in the shower quickly and then got into my pj's, that I had left out for myself. I climbed into bed and again, after setting my alarm on my phone, fell instantly asleep.

…...

A/N: Hey everyone! It's finally up! I said I would get it up and I did, finally. Bree's Challenge or This Is My Life will be up next, check out my website if you wanna see a sneak peek or want news on my other fanfics!

Thank you for taking the time to read :) and please, please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, or you could go to my website, and write on my Forums for my fanfics, like I said, I'll reply and you discuss whatever you want about them, if you have any ideas or suggestion, you can post them there. Or if you have theories about what's going to happen in one of my stories!

My website is : http:/ ripped pictures . webs . com/ (without the spaces)


	8. Goodbye SF, Hello Nevada!

Juliet's Moon

Chapter Eight "Goodbye San Francisco, Hello Nevada!"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters I made!

Tuesday, November 3rd, 2009. Five AM.

Juliet Pov

I silently walked out of the house and into the cool morning air. It was still dark out and a bit frosty, there was even dew on the grass still. I smiled to myself, as I walked in the nice silence to the barn. This was my last morning in SF(San Francisco) and I wanted to get a short ride on Moon before we left. I opened the door, wincing at the creaking, I didn't necessarily want to wake anyone up, I wanted this to just be Moon and I.

I grabbed Moon's halter and two leads and continued to his stall. Moon snorted when I opened his door and sniffed at me.

"Yeah, I know Moon, it's a bit early for riding but let's go on a ride together while it's still dark out and quiet." I quickly put on his halter and after clipping the two leads on, I led him out of the barn. Grabbing a hold of his mane, I jumped onto his back and swung my leg over.

I got settled on his back and gave him a nudge to walk on. Moon snorted but walked on, the other horses watched us from the pasture as we walked past them and some even nickered. I just hoped no one would wake up until I was back, Quinn and Grace would freak if they knew what I was doing.

I took in the all the trees, all the animals I saw. I knew every horse on this farm most of them since they were born and some since I was born. I knew every inch of our land by heart and it was all so familiar, now I was leaving it for the unknown.

Moon started to trot and I let him, I would let him have his fun on our last ride on our land. Well it would be at least for a while anyways. Soon enough, I asked him to canter and smiled as we cantered through the woods, it was so quiet and I just enjoyed the sound of Moon's hoof beats, they were pretty soothing.

Unfortunately we had to turn around a little bit later, because I wanted to be back before anyone was up. We arrived at the barn, fifteen minutes later and I slid off Moon, leading him to his stall. I gave him a kiss on his nose. "Thank you." I whispered.

I left the barn and quietly went back into the house where I could smell coffee and pancakes. Huh, I must be later than I thought...I walked into the kitchen where Quinn sat at the table sipping coffee and Grace was at the stove cooking pancakes. "There you are!" Grace smiled.

I smiled back. "I woke up early and went to see Moon."

"That's fine...if you want to go up and take a shower, the pancakes still have a few minutes." Grace offered. I nodded.

"I might just go do that." I replied. Quinn stood up.

"I'm gonna grab the last of your stuff to put in the car, that alright? You got clothes for today laid out?" Quinn asked.

"That's fine, I already have my clothes set out." Quinn followed me up the stairs.

"So, did you have a nice ride?" Quinn asked nonchalantly. I turned around with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I managed to get out.

Quinn smiled, understandingly. "I woke up when I heard the door close. Saw you heading out on Moon, figured you wanted to be alone so I didn't come after you."

I stood still for a moment, then relaxed. "Thank you. It was kind of a last ride here, for awhile."

Quinn nodded. "I understand and I didn't tell Grace so she doesn't know."

"Thanks." I said again and turned to head in the shower.

…...

Five Fifty AM

I gave Jess and Matt one last hug. "I'll miss you so much." I told them both.

"You'll see us soon enough." Matt replied with a smile.

I nodded, I would. "See you later, then."

"See you later." They said as I got into the car. Quinn and Grace were already in the front and I was sitting in the back, we all had thermos of coffee and had a cooler with snacks and drinks in the backseat with me.

"Ready?" Quinn asked and I nodded leaning back in the seat. I honestly did not want to watch as I left my hometown, I would try to get some sleep since I would be driving next.

Sighing, I fell asleep slowly with tears falling down my face.

…...

Twelve PM

I slid into the drivers seat after we filled up on gas and had a bathroom break. Quinn had went to sleep around ten but woke up when we stopped and now Grace was asleep in the back, while Quinn was my navigator. Only two more hours until we got to Darton.

As we drove we were quietly listening to my Cobra Starship CD, Quinn and I even singing along. I smiled over at him at a red light, I was feeling better about leaving, not quite ready to cry so easily anymore.

Quinn had been describing the school, the range and everything else to me. "The school is kind of small, but you'll like it. Everyone is pretty much nice and you'll probably get to see my mother in history class since you're a sophomore, Mr. Blair will be your photography teacher, you should think about joining the newspaper as a photographer. Music, I don't know what teacher that is, P.E. Is Coach James, English Miss Finch, Math is Mr. Blake.."

"And the range, I mean it's wow. You'll have so much fun exploring it, we can go on rides after school this week and when Moon comes out we can get him used to it too." Quinn kept telling me about everything and I just smiled at him. He was obviously excited and happy that I was going to be in Nevada and had plans for us. I loved it.

We had already entered Nevada and I had to admit, it already had some breathtaking places. I wish I wasn't driving so I could take pictures, Quinn promised Darton and the surrounding area would give me plenty of pictures-he would even show me some spots and we could ride to some if I wanted.

It seemed like he was trying to make my every want and wish come true. It pleased me a lot, I had to admit. "Well, what would you like to do next week? This week can be my week and next is yours. So what's next Cowboy?" I asked when he stopped talking for a moment.

"I don't know. Ride a lot with you after school, I want to help you settle in. One of my friends is having a party next week, we should go." Quinn replied.

"Sounds good. But plan more, because we're gonna have a busy two weeks." I grinned.

A little while later, we saw the _Welcome To Darton!_ Sign and I felt a rush of excitement. I finally would see Sam's and Quinn's home! Quinn was grinning big and I couldn't help but grin too, his excitement was rubbing off on me.

"Okay, in about a mile you're going to turn right onto Riverbend Ranch." Quinn told me. Grace had woken up when we hit Darton.

"Wyatt is probably still out on the range with the cowboys, Sam will be getting home from school in a little while, Brynna will probably be up at the BLM office for awhile yet. So you should have time to settle in Juliet before everyone shows up." Grace smiled at me.

"That's good. I can unpack then if you'd like help with anyone Grace, I'd be willing to help." I told her.

Grace shook her head. "After you unpack I'll show you around the ranch and then when everyone comes home we can cook something for dinner."

"Sounds good." I replied.

"Grace, would you mind if I stayed with Juliet til everyone came home?" Quinn asked.

"That's fine with me Quinn. Then I think your parents would like you to come home and you should see Chip too." Grace said.

Soon enough, Quinn pointed out the turn. "Turn right there." And I did, as we pulled up I saw the two story white ranch house, the barn, the horses, the bunkhouses and the river. Riverbend Ranch was beautiful.

I parked next to a yellow Buick and we all got out. "Welcome to Riverbend!" Grace said with a sweep of her arm and a smile.

"It's amazing, Grace." I looked around at everything.

Grace clapped her hands once. "Well let's get your things into the house, Juliet."

It took us five or six trips to get everything in the room upstairs. Thank goodness it was just up the stairs and to the left, so it wasn't that far away. Grace was outside, seeing Sweetheart, her horse while Quinn and I were putting things away. There was a twin bed with sheets and everything already on it in the east/south wall corner(if you stood against the back wall and looked at it), a nightstand right next to it, a dresser in the west/south corner and the window was on the south wall a couple feet from the bed.

I was putting away clothes as Quinn was hanging my photos on the wall. Grace had told me to do whatever I wanted with the the room since it would be mine, she wanted me to feel at home while I was with them. So I had asked Quinn to hang my pictures on the west wall.

"So tomorrow evening after school would you like to come over and ride Chip?" Quinn asked.

"If no one has a problem with it, sure I'd love to." I was excited at the thought of riding western. "If I give you my camera, will you take lots of pictures?"

"Of course." Quinn faced me to smile at me. "Wouldn't want Tristan to get mad at you for not getting pictures."

I laughed. "Yes, we wouldn't want that." For awhile we worked in a companionable silence then I heard the door open, then Sam and Grace's voices.

A couple minutes later there was footsteps and Sam appeared in the doorway. "Juliet!" Sam gave me a hug. "I was hoping you'd be here by the time I got home!"

"Yeah we arrived I guess about an hour ago. Quinn and I have been unpacking since we got here." Sam looked around the room.

"I like it! You should come and see the horses now!" Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps with Quinn following closely.

Sam showed me Ace, Sweetheart, Amigo, Tempest, Popcorn, Penny. Nike, Tank, Blue and Strawberry were out on the range with the cowboys.

"She's beautiful Sam!" I crooned over Tempest, who was currently nudging Sam affectionately.

Sam had a proud smile on. "Thank you. I can't wait til it's time to train her." Sam hugged the young filly.

_I can't wait until Moon gets here..._I thought with a sad smile .

Then I asked Sam "Do you have anything you need help with? Any chores?"

Sam and Quinn laughed. "Juliet, it's your first day here and you keep asking to do things." Quinn said, still chuckling.

"I know but I want to help Sam and her family out as much as I can." I replied stubbornly.

Sam smiled. "If you want to help me groom Tempest then feed later, you're welcome too." So I helped Sam with grooming Tempest and after awhile Quinn left to go home with a promise he'd call later.

"So are you okay?" Sam asked after Quinn had left. I thought a moment before replying.

"I think I am. Everyone's been so nice so far, especially your Gram and Quinn, Nevada isn't so bad from what I can see and with you and your family and Quinn's, I'm pretty sure I'll be okay." I replied honestly.

"That's good. We all want you to be as happy as you can with us Juliet and we'll try to make it easier." Sam told me.

"Thanks Sam, your family has already done a lot for my mom, dad and I. I'm really happy to call you all family." I hugged her.

After Tempest, we started grooming Ace and Sweetheart. It was starting to get dark when the cowboys rode in and Brynna pulled up in her truck. We finished off grooming then went to greet them.

Brynna and Wyatt smiled when they saw Sam and I. Brynna motioned us to where her, Wyatt, Grace and the three Riverbend cowboys stood. "Pepper, Dallas, Ross, I want you to meet Juliet Taylor, Wyatt's and our niece. She'll be staying with us for awhile. Juliet this is Dallas, our foreman, Ross and Pepper are our awesome cowboys." Brynna introduced us to each other with a smile.

Dallas shook my hand first. "Nice to meet you Juliet." I shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you too."

Ross nodded at me and I had the feeling he was shy. I returned his greeting with a smile. Pepper stepped forward with his hand. "Pleased to meet you Juliet. Do you ride?"

I smiled. "I do. I ride jumpers."

Pepper smiled. "A definite change for you out here then huh?" He was making me feel relaxed.

I laughed. "Yes it definitely is. But I'd love to learn western and ride with you all."

"Well I'd be pleased to help you learn if you need it." Pepper offered.

"Thank you Pepper. I have the feeling I'll have many many teachers." I giggled. Quinn, Sam, Nate, Wyatt, Brynna, Pepper.

Pepper just grinned. "So have you unpacked, got settled in?" Brynna asked putting her arm around my shoulders as she turned me towards the house. Sam and Grace followed while the cowboys went to put up their horses.

"Yes. Sam and I were just grooming Ace and Sweetheart. I'm going to help Sam feed too." I told Brynna.

"Well that's good. I was thinking maybe tomorrow you, Grace and I could go school shopping for you. Or do you already have all your supplies?" Brynna asked as we walked in the house.

"I'm good on school supplies right now, but thank you Brynna."

"Okay, well I had Sam bring a schedule home for you so if you feel up to it, tomorrow you could go back to school." Brynna said.

"I'd like that." I felt a bit nervous at her words though.

"Good. Sam do you have her schedule?" Sam nodded and got it out of her backpack. She then handed it to me.

Music, Photography, English, Math, History, Science and P.E.. "We have five out of seven classes together, plus lunch." Sam told me. "I checked."

"That's great!" I replied. "Now I won't feel so awkward."

Then I remembered Quinn had told me I should join Journalism with Sam. "Hey Sam, is there any space in your Journalism class? Quinn thought I should see if I could become a photographer for the paper with you."

"Yeah, someone just transferred out, so you could transfer in Journalism. Mr. Blair would love another photographer and you're really good." Sam said.

I smiled, blushing. "Thanks Sam. But you're the amazing one, especially taking ones of horses."

"Thank you." Sam smiled back.

Sam and I sat at the table while Brynna helped Grace with dinner and Wyatt showered. "Sam, maybe you should do your homework before dinner so then you'll have the rest of the evening to you and Juliet." Grace suggested.

So Sam grabbed her homework and started on it. When she got to Algebra, I helped her with it, when she was finished it all she thanked me. "I hate Algebra! My best friend Jen loves math and I hate it."

I smiled at her. "I don't exactly like it, but I get A's an B's in it."

"If my teachers didn't like me, I probably wouldn't pass." Sam whispered. I laughed.

"You can't be that bad, Sam." Sam just smiled at me.

Wyatt came down the stairs with a smile. "Got your homework done already Sam?"

"Yep. With Juliet's help."

Wyatt smiled at me and I smiled back. "You know, if you want a riding horse until Moon gets here Sweetheart for be a fine choice for you and I don't think mom would mind." Wyatt said.

"I wouldn't mind a bit, that old mare would love to get worked and I'm obviously not going to work her." Grace replied bringing a plate of burgers over while Brynna bought some fries over.

"Well thank you. Quinn offered to let me ride Chip tomorrow if that's fine and if it's okay, yes I would like to ride Sweetheart until Moon got here."

"That's fine." Brynna said. "Chip is a really good horse and Quinn wouldn't let you get hurt."

"I agree with Brynna and like we said you can ride Sweetheart we have no problem with that." Wyatt said after her.

"Thank you." I smiled at both of them.

"So you're going back to school tomorrow?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, I might as well. Go ahead and get it over with it, plus I'll have Sam, Quinn, Jake, and Bryan." I shrugged.

"That sounds reasonable." Wyatt nodded.

"Can I ask you guys something?" They all nodded. "This will sound weird but I want to help as much as possible so could I have chores like Sam?"

They all kind of laughed. "Juliet you just got here. Don't you want time to settle in?" Grace asked.

"Well yeah but I want to help. I can help feed or untack the horses when you come in, or groom or collect eggs, anything you want." I told them seriously.

Wyatt nodded. "Alright then, Brynna, mom and I will talk tonight or tomorrow about it. For now just help Sam with hers."

"Thanks." We finished dinner and then I helped Grace wash and dry the dishes while the other three went to feed the horses. After that Grace, Brynna and Wyatt settled in the living room while Sam and I went up to my room.

"So do you need anything? I put the bedding on the bed for you yesterday since your bed probably won't be here til Thursday or Friday." Sam told me.

"No I think I'm good and thanks, yeah my dad will probably ship it with Moon. Can you show me where the bathroom is? If it's okay, I'd like to take a shower."

So Sam showed me the bathroom and where the towels were. I thanked her and took a shower, after I got out Sam took a shower, we got dressed and sat on my bed. Sam braided my hair and I braided hers. "I love your hair." I told her.

Sam smiled. "I'm so glad it grew out. I chopped it all off before I came back home from San Francisco. I love your hair too, the way it looks."

"So tell me about your day." I told Sam as we sat. She told me all about school, about how she loved Journalism today and how Jen was telling her something Jen's horse Silly had done, about how Jake had sat down with her at lunch(which I had the feeling they would be dating soon no matter what Sam said). We kept talking until Grace came to tell us it was time for bed.

Sam gave me a goodnight hug and went down to the hall to her room. Grace sat on the edge of my bed as I slid under the covers. "I hope you're feeling okay Juliet, I know today's been a strange and hard day."

"I am, thank you Grace." I smiled at her. She looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at me.

"You know, Juliet, if you'd just like to call me Gram like Sam does, I'd be fine with that. You're part of this family too." Grace smiled and I felt shocked, but happy.

"Thank you, Gram." I grinned.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Gram kissed my forehead. "See you in the morning."

She turned off my light as she left and closed the door. I snuggled down under the covers-which were soft and comfy-and felt my eyes start to close already..It was only nine thirty but I was exhausted, as I drifted off to sleep I felt like there was something that was supposed to happen but didn't...I couldn't remember..oh well, I thought as I fell asleep.

…...

A/N; Hey Readers! Sorry it's been so long! I have so many stories and so little time to update! I'll try to update more for you, BTW, I updated two of my other stories lately(well Ripped Pictures 12/3) and Life Without You 2/17. I hope you like this chapter, I had a bit of writers block on how to write it but I finally got through it and next chapter will be a little bit more exciting because it's her first day at Darton High and finally riding Western! :) It should be up soon cause I'm inspired for this story now. Haha. So anyways, please review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like...Check out my other stories and my new poll for those of my readers who read my other PS stories...especially RP Fans!

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it and review!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

P.S:Sorry it's not like my usual long ones, it's like 3AM and I have to work tomorrow so I had to cut it short! :)

P.S.S.: I have a new PS story idea about Kit if anyone's interested, might post the summary to see if anyone likes it!


End file.
